Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore
by c'estquatre
Summary: SlightAU A girl comes back into Hibari's life to find him associated with an Italian mafia! Who is this girl? His younger sister Hibari Kimiko! Now, she goes to Namimori Middle, and is in Class 1-A. Will she get caught up in all of this mafia business?
1. The Arrival of Kimiko

**Title:** Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR)  
**Characters:** Various Characters in addition to Hibari Kimiko, my original character.**  
****Rating:** T  
**Summary:** A girl comes back into Hibari's life to find him associated with an Italian mafia! Who is this girl? His younger sister Hibari Kimiko! Now, she goes to Namimori Middle, and is in Class 2-A. Will she fall for one of her classmates? Rated T for Safety.  
**Author's Notes:** Finally, I am rewriting this thing, but I hope that you all enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but all I do own is the part of the plot that I do come up with as well as Hibari Kimiko - my character.

* * *

**One: The Arrival of Hibari Kimiko**

| Kimiko |

Quickly opening my eyes, I whipped out my twin swords, eyes darting back and forth, the blades glinting in the barely-there light from the sunrise. Who was that, I thought to myself as I let my eyes become accustomed to the dark. A slight creak in the wood. Letting my lids slide open once more, I saw a flash of metal for a fraction of a second - there. I hopped off my futon and narrowed my stone-grey eyes. A tonfa.

"Onii-sama," I grumbled, holding one or my swords up to deflect an oncoming blow. Holding up my sword here and there to deflect the oncoming attacks, I quickly made my way towards the corner of the room to turn on the lights. "I don't wanna train now."

With the lights turned on, I could see a figure standing behind me, my older brother by two years, Hibari Kyoya.

He smirked: "It's already four thirty in the morning, Kimiko." He held up his beloved tonfa before him. I could see a silver band with a shield around it, but I brushed that detail off, thinking it to be nothing.

Yawning, I held my swords before me defensively; it was no use arguing against him when he's _this _riled up. Especially when - I doubt he's even had breakfast yet - it's this early in the morning. "Ne, ne. Can I get dressed for school first?"

He nodded, exiting the room with a knowing smile, or at least, the_ ghost _of a smile; he knew this day would be important. I had been living abroad in America for several months with my pen-pal, and this would be my frist day back in a Japanese school - a suitable surprise for my fellow peers after a week long break, I think.

"It'll be in the backyard this time," Kyoya called from down the hallway as I pulled on the Namimori collared shirt and sweater vest for girls. It was like old times: waking up early while our parents were asleep to fight; making breakfast for them before pulling on bandages; leaving a note on their bedside table before slipping out the door. But now, there would be no adults in the house to be cautious of. There wouldn't be any, not anymore.

Putting on the last of my attire, I arrived in the backyard. There was a flash of silver in the dark - Kyoya signaling we would begin - as I held up my sword to show that I was ready as well. The clank of metal against metal rung through my ears as I pushed against the opposing silver. There. Bringing the sword down, he rose one of his tonfa. My face remained emotionless as I thrust my sword towards his side, quickly recieving a deflection back. Just like always, he knew where I would strike. Hearing the crinkle of fabric behind my body, I ran foward, quickly jumping into a butterfly twist to miss a tonfa being thrown at me.

How he was able to get behind me without rustling the grass, I would never know.

"Not bad," he smirked. I felt a searing pain in my side. I probably got knicked by one of the spikes.

"Dang it..." I grumbled, falling to the ground clutching my side. The sky was turning a pleasant pink color now, and I could see his calm face. Picking me up, he carried me into the living room and went to fetch some bandages.

"How was America?" he asked as he knelt down beside me. I took off my shirt so he could see my wounds, only to watch as his frown deepened.

I sighed: "It was okay... But most of the girls didn't want to fight - though lacrosse and fencing was fun, the girls there were understanding at least - but it was okay in general."

"Herbivores."

Following as he began walking towards the kitchen, I pulled my shirt back on, going ahead of him to fix up our lunches. "Ne, ne. Kyoya-nii. Do you know what class I'll be in?"

"Class 1-A."

I nodded, placing a bowl of rice in front of him as he sat down along with some other small dishes. It was nice, being like this again rather rushing into a bustling cafeteria. We finished our meal and after cleaning up, we were off. Since Kyoya had some buisiness for his _Disiplinary Club _of his, I was instructed to wait in front of the room.

Finally walking out, he handed me a new addition to my uniform, a black jacket with a red band pinned to the right sleeve, identical to his own. Putting it on as I walked to where I was now "stationed" at, sleep was getting the best of me. Soon, I was already nodding off!

Footsteps. Hating being a light sleeper - a trait from our mother's side of the family - I got up off the ground and leaned against a pillar with the school's name on it, gazing aimlessly at the crowed of students. Worried faces hurried past. What was wrong with them?

"You can go to class now, Kimiko," came a voice behind me.

I nodded. "Okay then." Walking back to the school building, I heard several gasps: in the courtyard; in the hallways; in the stairwell. Why was everybody so _weird? _And I thought America was odd, I thought to myself with a frown similar to Kyoyas.

After a few minutes of dozing off in the hallway, the teacher inside finally spoke: "Now, will our new student enter the room?"

Knowing he was talking about me, I pushed the door open and walked into the room - the coat still draped over my shoulders. Upon noticing me, several faces turned pale. "Hello!" - some people's eyes widened in, disbelief? - "My name is Hibari Kimiko. I was studying abroad in America, but now I'm back to studying in Japan."

* * *

| Gokudera |

So she was related to _that _prefect? I scoffed. The idiot instructure standing at the front of the room looked around nervously before pointing at an empty seat; to be specific, the empty seat beside me. Does she act like her brother? She looked over at me and smiled politely with a barely-there smile. She could pass for that damn prefect if she cut her hair and made her eyes slightly small-

"Gokudera-san, is it?" the girl asked quietly as the teacher began writing something on the board. She briefly glanced at the board before muttering to herself, loud enough for me to hear of course: "14log4x3."

I glanced at the board, quickly working it out in my head, eyes widening in realization: she was correct. Right after that, the teacher called on her on account of talking during class. Her eyes darkened, just like Hibari's when he's about to enter a fight, and she scowled. "14log4x3," she repeated for the class to hear. The teacher shivered noticably.

"C-Corect," the instructer stuttered before turning back to the board.

My eyes only widened - she really was related to Hibari Kyoya after all. But what was she doing being "bound" to the school system unlike her arrogant, stupid brother?

* * *

| Kimiko |

I yawned. This is easy, I thought to myself as I finished my homework during class after finishing the classwork. Glancing at the clock, I counted off the seconds in my head childishly. Three. Two. One-

"Okay class! Please have your assignments finished for tomorrow," the teacher called out as the bell rang, only to be met with groans from the students. I yawned. Grabbing my lunch out of my bag, I realized that I had forgotten to give Kyoya his.

Getting up and walking to twards the reception room, I opened it to see a person standing in front of the door holding a tonfa. I held up the lunch. "Kyoya-nii," I yawned, holding a hand in front of my mouth. "I forgot to give you this."

Quickly, I saw him get up to attempt to slash me in my shoulder. I quickly took out one of my twin swords and parried his blow. He smirked. "My little omnivore's growing up."

He walked back into the room. Peeking inside, I waved at the surprised members before making my way up to the roof for some fresh air - and quiet. On the way, I saw several scared faces, no, _mortified _faces. I sighed. Well, this part with people being surprised after seeing me fight was normal. Having people gasp due to just walking around was just weird.

Upon reaching the roof, there were several epople already there. I squinted my eyes. They were in my class, I sighed. Never really liking crowds, I sat down a fair distance away before opening my lunch. At least I wasn't extremely like Kyoya - "biting them to death." Just as I was about to pick up a portion of rice with my chopsticks, I sensed somebody's presence.

"Identify yourself," I found myself saying in a monotone.

"Ciaossu," the person smiled. I glanced towards my left to see a small kid dressed in a suit with a fedora. I nodded my head in reply, recognizing the mix of Italian and Japanese.

"Ciao," I replied, remembering some of the Italian I picked up in America. I revealed some of the candy I had packed into my lunch this morning, holding out a piece for the baby. "Would you like some?"

At the moment he had his gun pointed towards me, I dashed to the side, both of my swords already poised and ready for battle. He stowed away his peculiarly green weapon, but I kept the blades out - just in case. Kyoya did say to always be cautious. "Would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

I cocked my head. Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi? The timid young boy with the large hair? "Family?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll need to ask Onii-sama."

"Ask me what?" Oh no, I thought to myself. He was mad, I could feel it radiating off of him in waves.

"Onii-sama?"

"What are you doing with these herbivores?" came his cool, collected voice.

My grip on my swords tightened. "I wasn't associating myself with them to begin with," I replied evenly. "You of all people should know" - I growled - "I _dislike _crowds."

* * *

| Reborn |

Smirking, I twirled the gun in my hand. Perhaps she would make a good addition to the family - as a mafioso as well as an incentive for Kyoya himself.


	2. The Bucking Bronco

**Two: The Bucking Bronco**

| Gokudera |

We could only watch in fear as the blurs of black moved back and forth, suddenly, a jacket flew off of petite shoulders. Glints of metal glinted in the sunlight. Identical steel-blue eyes darted left and right. And then there was a startling statement:

"Kyoya-nii," came a feminine voice. Hibari Kimiko, as she had introduced herself this morning. "I'm tired of fighting now. Can we save this for tomorrow morning, please?"

"N-Nii-san?" I gasped. He's her older brother? _Hibari Kyoya _has a younger sister?

The fighting abruptly stopped. "Fine," grunted the feared prefect. My eyes widened. He glared at the rest of us before turning towards the identical female standing before him with her hands politely behind her back. "Meet me at the reception room after school." There was a slight smile on his face before it abruptly dissapeared. "Later, Kimiko." Then he walked away.

"Juudaime?"

"T-They're siblings!" Realizing something else, I gasped. "And... D-Did he just _smile?_"

* * *

| Kimiko |

I popped a small candy into my mouth; I couldn't help it. After each battle, or after a test or something, I always had to have a piece of candy. Well, I didn't necessarily _have to _but it was in order to prevent me from becoming more and more - how to put it - like Kyoya. During elementary school, Kyoya used to always buy me bags of gumdrops.

Turning my head to glance at the three boys, who had dropped jaws, staring at me, I cocked my head, stowing away my weapons in a hidden location - Kyoya had shown me how to hide your weapons on your person in ways that weren't detected. I guess it wouldn't hurt hanging around with them, I reasoned. Three is hardly a crowd. A crowd - for me, at least - started at around four to six. After a long moment of silence, I sighed.

"Y-You're related to H-Hibari-san?" It was Tsunayoshi.

"Well, onii-sama and I do share the same name..." I muttered, feeling less "bloodthirsty" in a sense. "Did he do anything mean to have you stuttering like that?" I chuckled at the statement - Kyoya wouldn't do anything unecessary in my absense, right? Their faces paled. So he has done something. "Oh, I see."

So they were afraid, or at least wary, of me due to my older brother's actions; as well as the rest of the school; and perhaps maybe the rest of the town. It did make sense; I was the one calming him down all these years, especially after _their _passing. Kyoya was never one to hug trees, but some of his characteristics rubbed off on me after being around him so much - we were inseperable as children. Maybe I was accidentally using the same so-called glare that he uses. (But it wasn't really much of a glare at all once you've seen it for a majority of your life, it was just the way he looked at people.)

The shortest boy began backing away. I bowed: "I apologize for the unnecessary beatings that you received from onii-sama." Raising my head, I scratched the back of it, grimacing a bit. "And I hope that we'll become... acquaintances." He continued to back away from me.

"Tsuna," chastised a familiar voice. "She's in your family."

"E-Eh?" I giggled at his response.

"What's this 'family'?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me. Perhaps it was that same family that Kyoya briefly mentioned in one of the emails that he sent me during my time abroad: a crowd of useless herbivores who had interesting powers. Well, that's Kyoya for you.

"Mafia family," the baby said simply. "Tsuna's the tenth boss for the Vongola Famiglia - the most powerful family."

"Famiglia... Did it originate in Italy?" The fedora-wearer could only nod, shadow obscuring his face.

Finally, the bell rang.

* * *

| Gokudera |

She's practically different from that brother of hers: more talkative, but not to an annoying extent; kinder, and at least from what we've seen, she only fights when necessary - not out of bloodlust; feminine because her raven hair was slightly longer, barely grazing her shoulders and slightly larger eyes, but when she glared or squinted, she pulled off her brother's everyday stare perfectly. But that jacket hanging off of her shoulders looked two sizes too big for her.

Snapping me out of my stupor was the crinkle of a small paper being tossed onto my desk - beginning the passing of notes:

- You're Italian, right?

- Yeah. This lesson isn't helping me "relearn" about my country. Are you against Juudaime?

- Some of my friends in America are Italian, so I've already learned most of this unit. Though there is always still room for learning. And since the boy hasn't done anything to provoke me, our relationship is mutual.

Finally, the bell rang, and everybody got up from their seats. I threw the piece of paper into my bag and stretched my arms above my head before taking a step towards Juudaime. "Good day to you, Gokudera-san," the raven-haired girl smiled as she began walking out of the classroom.

"Good day..." There was something off about her, definitely odd.

* * *

| Kimiko |

Opening the door to my brother's office, I lay down on the empty couch, the arm of it my new pillow. Draping the oversized coat over me, I yawned, snuggling into it comfortably. "When shall we begin our trek home?"

"Actually," he smirked, flashing a feral grin. "We'll be training an omnivore." My ears perked up. Training was fighting. Fighting was getting stronger. And the fact that he stated our opponent was an omnivore piqued my interest.

"When?"

"Now."

Apparently, Kyoya had to test two people who were interested in joining the disciplinary committee, and I was being put up as one of their opponents since they weren't worth his time. If they could so much as get a simple scratch on me, then they could join. And if they didn't, well, Kyoya would _train _them himself. Upon approaching the two waiting teens, I smirked. Upperclassmen. And from what we could see, they weren't holding any weapons.

But I could see something, a slight bulge in their sleeves, in their slack's pockets, and in their shirt's torso area. "Show them your strength, Kimiko," whispered my brother in my ear briefly before taking out his tonfa. Cheating was never tolerated unless both sides did so. If they weren't holding weapons to begin with, they would never be able to use them.

I took out my twin swords from inside the discreet padding on the back of my large coat. The two boys were slightly shocked due to the fact that I was in possession of weapons, revealing said emotion through their eyes, faces completely blank. Good, they were learning. They both took a stance, taking out a metal pole and some handcuffs.

One of them charged at me, holding the pole above his head. Too easy. I ducked under him and slashed at his back with the dull side of my blade - their blood didn't mean anything to me, not if they proved to truly be difficult, only then would I risk getting the rouge liquid on my beloved blades. He fell to the ground, groaning. His black slowly became darker with red. Metallic. It was in the air. My eyes dilated, letting the smell invade my senses. Ah, I cut him, I thought to myself with a smirk rivaling the head prefect himself.

The other boy detached his pole in two; a nunchuck. He spun it, attempting to hit me with it. I jumped backwards, dodging the spins, calculating when he switched sides. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. There, I smirked, discovering the tempo he used as he became close to backing me into a wall. Moving in close into the gap between his swings was too risky, I reasoned. Swish, swish. Swinging my sword in my left hand, I hit the nunchuck. Following my actions in record time, I kicked him to the ground, slashing at his face to make a small, precise scratch.

"No!" he yelled. "My beautiful face!" Narcissist, I frowned.

Walking up to me, Kyoya looked up and down. "No scars" - he looked over the two heaps lying on the floor, holding up his tonfa - "Still want to join? _Training _comes first, herbivores." The boys both got up with a whimper before scurrying off away from us.

"That was easy."

"Not with the second one." He tapped the top of my head. "It's just because you've been gone for a while."

With a scowl, I rubbed the top of my head. "Is there more?" I smirked, the scent of blood from the first guy stronger than ever now. And he knew I was eager for another battle. But what I didn't know that he wasn't able to provide me with one - the one later today was his and his alone.

* * *

| Dino |

Yawning, I rested my back against the metal fence around the rooftop. Where was that kid, Hibari Kyoya? He was fearsome, yet easy to read at some points. There was definitely fighting spirit in him, but why? The love of fighting? Or was it something even more complicated than that? Hearing the door creak open, I pushed myself off the metal and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Ten o'clock sharp and he was already poised and ready - kids these days.

"You're trespassing on school grounds," he said coldly. "I'll bite you to death."

I shrugged. But then, there was a glint in the corner of my eye - another person? A girl? She placed a slender finger over her lips. Winking at her to agree to our unspoken promise, I turned back towards I my student - if you could call if that. "I guess it can't be helped, again." Making sure Romario was here, I felt for the leather inside my pocket. "Let's do this, Kyoya."

* * *

| Kimiko |

We had arrived home earlier than usual - there was time to eat dinner together. It was quiet, since we were quiet people - like our father - and we were both quick to finish - like our mother. Once I was in bed, just about to drift off into my slumber, there was a small sound that seemed to echo throughout the house. I groaned; it was never fun being a light sleeper. But once I noticed my brother trying to pass by in the hallway as quick and quietly as possible, I evened out my breath, counting the seconds until when he would be a certain distance away.

Pushing the sheets off of me, I quickly pulled on the Disciplinary Committee jacket before ducking into the shadows myself, creeping behind him, close to the walls as possible. He was in a hurry to get wherever he needed to go - I could tell by the way he didn't completely pay attention to his surroundings.

Finally, we both arrived at the door that would reveal the school rooftop. He abruptly stopped, snapping out his tonfa before smirking. So I've been caught, I thought to myself, ready to reveal my presence to him. Suddenly, he turned back around and swung the door open before stepping out. I slipped after him, ducking behind some crates. There was a blonde man already there. Was he waiting for him? Was he foreign?

"_...the most powerful family._"

Mafia. Was he mafia?

The man took a quick glance at me, eyes laughing as I placed a finger in front of my mouth to keep silent about me - if he didn't knew already, that is. He smirked, giving me a curt nod and I gave a sigh of relief. But once he turned towards my older brother, his expression turned serious; his eyes shone with intent to kill as Kyoya charged at him, swiping his tonfa viciously. He caught it, flipping over my brother. Maybe he stood a chance against him? A slim chance at least. Kyoya smirked, unraveling the grip the whip had, swinging his beloved weapons once more. And once again it was caught. He retaliated, using his other arm to try and strike the attacker. It missed. _Just barely_.

"Get out of here, Kimiko," commanded Kyoya sternly. I immediately stood up, lowering my head.

"N-No, Onii-sama."

The man with blonde hair smirked, snapping his whip, the leather glinting under the moonlight; it snapped at flicked Kyoya on his left side. He didn't even twitch. "Concentrate, Kyoya." Grimacing for him, the raven-haired teen quickly stepped back, habitually guarding the wound.

These actions continued – a dance of strength, agility, and fighter's intuition – until the foreigner hit the ground, the cement scraping against the brown leather jacket he was wearing. Kyoya snuck a glance at me, grinning, before looking back at his opponent: "Stupid herbivores." I smirked, knowing the reason why he was already agitated with the guy: he couldn't "bite him to death" earlier.

He glared at me. Well, and the fact that I was here when I should be at home asleep.

I glanced at the blinking time on my cellphone. So we've only been here for thirty minutes? Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my upper arm, spreading though it to leave my fingers tingling; a certain _whip-wielder _came to mind. Something inside me seemed to break. I bounced up, unsheathing my swords and holding them in front of me before slashing at him in a x-shape.

He attacked me.

He'll be my opponent for tonight; surely, he'll be formidable enough – judging by Kyoya's battle earlier.

I'll… I'll _bite him to death_.

"Onii-sama?" the offender questioned, eyes filled with laughter as he cracked his whip to grab my left arm. He moved close to me and… there! I waited until he took a few steps closer to kick him away from me, unraveling myself from the whip with a twirl of my body. Once I was free, holding the end of the whip tightly to me, I pulled on it, slashing my prized weapon at his wrist.

"Why were you fighting Onii-sama?" I queried back at him, keeping a blank expression on my face, flipping backward to dodge the attack of his whip.

Snap!

"Training." He wrapped his weapon around my right arm this time, making me wince inwardly as I pulled on it. He ran towards me and I ran around him, slashing at him at who knows where after unraveling myself from his grasp. He pushed himself back up, knees slightly bent, several strands of dark blonde hair plastered against his forehead. He raised his arm once more.

Snap!

Stepping to my brother's side, bangs shrouding my eyes, I stared at the man sitting on the ground, the clean cut in his jacket revealing the wound on his right shoulder. And somehow, he had gotten tangled in his own weapon. Shifting my eyes from left to right, I raised an eyebrow; the man wearing the tuxedo was no longer here. Feeling a tug on my shoulder, I raised my head to stare at Kyoya, nodding at the fact that he wanted to get back to our empty home.

Empty.

We were the only two living there – both of our parents had passed away with nothing left to us other than money, our inherited adherence to discipline and order, and everything essential to live. Relatives wouldn't help us; they hated us to begin with.

Quickly muttering in his ear that I would get home on my own before midnight, he curtly nodded at me, turning and starting on his way back to the traditionally styled house. "Who are you?" I asked the blonde man, weapons still out. "Why are you on Namimori grounds _this late_?"

"To train Kyoya," he replied simply with a shrug. He smirked, making my skin go on edge. "What are _you _doing here – surely, a lady such as yourself shouldn't be here this late."

"None of your business."

He got up in front of me – well, after some struggling with getting himself untangled – and extended his hand out with a carefree expression. He smiled: "My name's Cavallone Dino" – he faltered a bit – "no need to be cautious. Kyoya knows me."

I bowed respectfully – as I had been drilled in when I was younger. "Hibari Kimiko" – I straightened my posture, taking his hand uneasily, shaking firmly; businesslike – "and what—"

"Ah," he interjected. "You're the 'Kimiko' that Reborn was talking about. One of Tsuna's allies – no. You could say one of _Vongola's _allies."

"The mafia, I presume?"

He nodded before escorting me to the front of the school; I watched as he waved goodbye, quickly entering a dark limo, accompanied by several men in suits. Yawning, I began the trek home, sheathing my swords and stuffing my hands into my pockets. It was cold and wearing simply a tank top underneath this jacket didn't do me well – Kyoya would be angry once I got home. I glanced at the blinking numbers on my cellphone; thirty minutes until midnight. Feeling the corners of my lips automatically tilt themselves into a definite scowl, I popped a small gumdrop into my mouth.

Something rustled behind me. A shadow flickered before me. I smirked, glancing left and right, keeping my walking pace steady as if nothing had happened. There was the glint of a dagger as I tapped my toe on the ground casually.

"_You must stay calm at all times_," whispered Kyoya's wisdom; it echoed through my head, the lessons from elementary school slowly flowing back to me. "_Never let the enemy know what you're thinking. Keep your expression stoic. Look for a person's pressure points. Anything can be a weapon._"

I continued walking forward. I really need to invest in more than one weapon – training in multiple types might help me in the future, I mused to myself. I'll have my swords and perhaps another, one easier to take out. I yawned, stretching my arms in front of me before everything seemed to stand still. I could feel it: a burning stare directed towards my back. I pulled out my swords, pointing it behind me with my eyes closed.

"Reveal yourself."

"So you've been trained by Hibari?" asked a small voice: "Reborn."

"What are you doing here, baby?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. "Or should I say, _Reborn_?"

The kid smirked, tilting his fedora. "So you found out?" I nodded again as he walked up to me with a miniscule smile gracing his features. "From Dino?" I nodded again with a small laugh.

Finally in front of my house, I turned towards it, knowing that Kyoya was still awake in the living room waiting for me to come back home. "Well," I sighed. "I better get back home before Kyoya-nii bites me to death." Reborn hopped off of my shoulder, waving goodnight as I quietly slipped into the house, taking off my shoes before closing the door behind me with a quiet click.

I glanced at the clock before stepping into the living room. The air was cold.

"Ten seconds late," Kyoya stated with a sly grin. He got up, holding his tonfa. "But… I'll let you off this time, if you've already finished your homework."

"I have."

"Then you won't be bitten to death" – he yawned, placing his tonfa away (There was an extra set inside his room hidden somewhere.) – "but there _will _be training at four fifteen tomorrow morning."

"Hai!"

I excused myself before cleaning up my sword and placing it in the stand resting at the head of my bed. Walking by Kyoya's room, I entered the weapons storage. When we were in elementary school, we would experiment with different weapons that Kyoya got from our relatives. He was about to take the "right of passage" before our parents died, and used me as his sparring partner. Eventually, we both settled down on the ones that we seemed to prefer: Kyoya, the tonfa; Me, my twin short swords. Finally picking up a familiar weapon that brought a sense of nostalgia when I picked it up, I smirked. A tanto dagger. I needed to create a secret pocket in my sleeve for this one.

Suddenly, I felt a presence standing at the door. "Kyoya-nii, it's only for surprise attacks, and for experimenting—"

"You've woken me up, Kimiko." I winced, holding the small dagger up to his signature weapons.

The next day, I went to school with several band-aids and scratches on my face and arms. Thank you, Onii-sama.


	3. New Time, New People

_A/N: Well, I'm updating a lot because it's winter break. :]  
__And, I have some replies for some of my reviewers… (*cheers* I have reviewers! 8D)_

• _**87**__ : I can't guess your name D: And… I seem to get what you're saying. Ish. xP  
__And, New Years Motto? *scratches head* I'm afraid that I don't get what you're saying._

• _**ChinaDang**__: I added a description of appearances last chapter. :]  
__Keep reviewing you guys! :D It helps keeping me motivated ;D_

_Now onwards! :O_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

I yawned, holding out my twin short swords in front of me. "Ne, ne Kyoya-nii-sama," I yawned, slashing my sword at him, then quickly whipping my body around to meet his blow. "Can I go back to sleep?"

I hadn't attended school since I was sick. I had been coughing a lot, and now since I barely coughed, he wanted me going to school.

He scowled. "No," he smirked, pressing a button on the handle of his weapon to reveal spikes. "Sleep later at school - all of the stuff is review anyways." I groaned, lazily defending against another swipe. I sidestepped, thrusting my sword.

"Demo," I sighed, kneeling to the ground to dodge yet another swipe. "I'm _sleepy_. I can't train when I'm sleepy." His eyes narrowed. I sneezed.

"Laziness is not tolerated, _Kimiko_," he smirked once again, scratching my exposed arm. I winced as I deflected once again. "Even though you are _two _years younger." I groaned.

"Stop pestering me about my age!" He smirked, knowing that it always angered me. An upside for him in battle.

Noticing an opening, I thrust my sword, making him deflect it. Then I quickly swiped my other sword, throwing it up and catching it with my other hand as I swiped his cheek with the dagger stowed in my glove. He nodded in approval, as I held my swords in one hand, and quickly tucked my tanto back into the glove. I jumped back, giving each of my hands a sword and swiped at him - turning offensive.

This went on, me trying new attack combinations. When Kyoya and I learned how to fight, we didn't use any specific styles. We fought based on insinct and power. Remembering a trick that I saw somebody do when I passed by a dojo in America, I smirked. Spinning the sword, I created a shield of defense on my right side.

Kyoya looked surprised - slightly, very slightly - as I threw my other sword up into the air. I jumped up. He quickly knocked it out of the way, accidentally hitting the handle into my hand. I quickly put my hand on his head and briefly flipped over him, slashing my dagger on his back. I landed with my swords in front and behind me.

"That's new," he said simply as he stretched his arms and tossed me a roll of bandages.

"Was it okay, onii-sama?" I asked curiously as I wrapped the bandage around my cut arm. "I had to modify some old leather fencing gloves that I had to hide the dagger. And I also modified the jacket." I smirked, then coughed.

He smirked, observing the black gloves I tossed him. The right handed one was elbow length, and had a pocket just below the wrist to store my dagger. But one would just see it as extra padding that went around the whole arm. The left handed glove simply ended at your wrist.

"Interesting," he smirked. "Get dressed for school. I'm leaving now." He tossed me back my gloves.

I groaned, quickly exchanging my slippers and sliding the door on the backyard porch leading to my room. I shut it and changed into my uniform, then eating a bit of rice porridge before leaving. I looked around and sighed. When he said he was leaving now, he meant leaving now. Glancing at my watch, I sighed again. Will I make it to school if I have two hours to get there? I smirked before walking down the street.

I took out one of my swords and practiced spinning it over my left hand over and over. I decided that I would always wear the gloves - which were now fingerless. Bumping into somebody broke me out of my concentration. I quickly stowed away the weapon still spinning in the air and extended out a hand to the redhead in front of me.

"Gomenasai!" I said, scratching the back of my head.

The redhead immediately put his hands up in front of him and pushed the thin frame glasses up the bridge of his nose. Opening my eyes, he squinted. It was like he knew me from somewhere or something. He scratched the back of his head. "My name's Shoichi Irie. What's your name?"

Why would he ask me for my name? I nodded, looking at him warily. He extended out his hand. "Hibari Kimiko," I whispered and shook his hand. He handed me a piece of paper and smiled, then ran towards his destination with a wave.

Who was he? I tucked the piece of paper in my pocket, saving it for later. Finally reaching the school, I still had one more hour before school were to start. I groaned, clutching my brother's jacket close to me with another cough.

~ * ~ * ~

Shoichi

~ * ~ * ~

I stood behind the cement wall as I watched her continue her trek towards school. I sighed, pulling out an envelop from my pocket. Flipping through various pictures of people, I sighed, coming to the picture of the girl that bumped into me. Yes. They did look similar. I squinted my eyes at the date written at the bottom - today after school.

Noticing another name, I cocked my head. Hibari Kyoya? Wait! That girl's name was Hibari Kimiko. I pondered this to myself as I continued walking towards school. Siblings perhaps? Looking at the date on his picture, I sighed. There was a noticeable amount of time between the two dates.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I yawned as I lay my head down on my desk, my brother's jacket still hanging on my shoulders. I looked around the classroom. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't here. Neither was Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, or Sasagawa Kyoko. I sneezed, taking out the math textbook.

"Hibari-san," the teacher said in a low voice. There was a weird air in the room. "Can you please answer the question on the board."

I glanced up to see a problem spanning over both chalkboards. I inwardly groaned, getting up and walking up to the board, the answer already in my head. I walked back towards my seat and lay my head on my desk - a distant look on my face. The teacher glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly, and he tensed up.

"Y-Your answer of s-seventy-five is correct," he stuttered. Several of the girls whispered to themselves. I sighed. Was this onii-sama's effect on people?

During lunch, I left to go to the roof, where my brother was sleeping soundly. I sighed, sitting beside him - knowing that he was awake the moment I stepped onto the roof. I handed him part of my bento.

"You didn't make one for yourself," I pointed out. "Besides even _carnivores _need energy." I smirked, watching as my brother took a piece of the unagi. "Can I sleep in the reception room?"

He smirked. "Your decision," he said before getting up. Hearing a swipe of tonfa, I quickly took out my dagger, holding it in front of me. "Wao. That is handy."

Noticing him grab another tonfa to hurl at me, I jumped back, tucking away the tanto. I took out my swords, spinning the handles around my hands and catching them to hold it in front of me. "I'm tired…" I yawned while deflecting his attacks.

I coughed, deflecting several swipes of his weapon by spinning my swords with the new skill I acquired. I jumped to the left to dodge the tonfa being thrown at me. I threw the sword up into the air, catching it with my other hand while I took the tonfa in my hand. I smirked. It'd be fun experimenting. I flipped over him, tucking my swords into the sheathes in my jacket. I held the single tonfa before me.

"Onii-sama," I smirked in the same manner he did. "Try this." He shook his head, taking out a third tonfa. Damn.

He came at me, swiping his weapon. I held up the tonfa, finding several buttons on the handle. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I could see another disciplinary committee member. Looking at my brother, I gestured to him with the slight movement of my head. We both stopped fighting. We both mentally admitted that our training session was over, and we would continue from where we left off later.

"Hibari-san," the boy said, looking down at a piece of paper. "There are some papers you need to sign." Looking up, his eyes darted to me then to Kyoya. "Ah. Kyo-sama."

"Tomorrow _morning_, Kimiko," I could hear the sly grin in his voice. I pouted. I wanted sleep.

Shortly, the end of school came. I stretched my arms above my head, getting up off my seat. Mainly, I spent a majority of the day sleeping - and I still managed to finish all my classwork and homework. Kyoya keeps telling me that he can skip to whatever school year that he desired. Why can't I do that? I gasped, remembering the piece of paper stowed in my pocket. I pulled it out, and squinted at the small writing.

On it was written a date. Today at precisely five thirty in the afternoon. I glanced at my watch. Well, I thought to myself. There's still fifteen minutes for whatever might happen today. A challenge? I smirked in the same manner as my brother, narrowing my eyes and taking out my swords. Eager for a battle, I smiled, walking down the streets. _Training meant fighting. Fighting meant getting stronger. _Those are the teachings that Kyoya taught me when we were younger.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I glanced over my shoulder. There seemed to be somebody hiding behind the lamppost. "Who's there?" I asked curiously, holding my swords behind my back as I walked up to the post.

Behind it was simply a white kitten. It stared up at me, meowing. My eyes lit up, and I pet the animal. It climbed up my outstretched arm cautiously. I giggled, putting my swords away and carrying it in my hands.

"Neko-san," I smiled, bringing it up to my face to look into its wide eyes. "Where's your owner?" It meowed at me, rubbing its nose against mine. "Kawaii!" I closed my eyes and smiled.

Noticing a person walk out onto their porch and look left and right calling a name, I smiled. I pointed to the house, holding up the kitten. "Is that your home?" It meowed, and I smiled running over to the house and handing the kitty to its owner.

The owner smiled, looking down at the animal. But when she looked up at me, her shoulders tensed. "T-Thank you Hibari-san," she stuttered, going back inside her home.

Suddenly, a pink smoke surrounded me and I was surrounded with different colors and flashes. I coughed, finding myself sitting on the ground in the middle of a garden. I looked around me cautiously, taking out my swords. Where was I? This did _not _look like Japan. I saw two boxes and a ring lying on the ground. I picked it up, placing it on my finger. A purple shield with the word "Varia" on it. I wonder what that would mean.

Hearing the quick snapping of wood behind me, I quickly got up and held my swords in front of me. Standing before me was a man wearing a frog hat. He looked at me with a confused expression, green eyes slightly narrowing.

"Who are you?" I asked, not letting down my guard.

His eyes motioned towards the ring on my finger. "Kimiko-chan," he said in a monotone voice. "You look younger today." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, gesturing towards the castle in the distance. "Bel-sempi's about to start a video transmission."

"Bel... Sempi?" I asked, having no clue what he were talking about. Noticing the same ring on his finger - except in an indigo color, I followed.

We reached a large castle and entered in through one of the windows. There was a video camera and a computer sitting beside it. I looked into the computer and gasped was that Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto? I peered over the couch. The man with long silver hair was yelling something. Then a blonde man wearing a crown walked around the camera and rested on the side of the couch.

Suddenly, the transmission ended. Where was I?

~ * ~ * ~

Tsuna

~ * ~ * ~

I gasped. There was Kimiko! What was she doing in Italy with the Varia?

* * *

**A/N:  
****Oh mai. She's in the Vaira? Wearing a **_**purple **_**ring? *smirks*  
I thought that there was a lot of fighting in this chapter. *ponders*  
Ah well. R&R Please!**

_Kimiko: Creator-chan? Or else… Or else… I'll bite you to death!  
__Hibari: That's under copyright. Kimiko. Time for training.  
__Kimiko: Kyoya-nii-sama! I'm tired! But… *takes out swords*  
__Author: No fighting! Hibari put your tonfa down!  
__Hibari: *turns towards Author* I'll bite you to death. Nobody tells me what to do.  
__Author: Kimiko! Save me!  
__Kimiko: Hai! *turns towards readers* Please review while we fight!_


	4. Igniting a Flame

A/N:  
Regarding the love interest, the poll's on my profile, and will be open until chapter 7. :]

* * *

**Chapter 4 & BONUS - Haru Haru Interview**

My shoulders tensed. She was already here. My younger sister, Kimiko, was here in the future. I glanced at my vice captain. "Are you positive?" I asked in my usual calm demeanor.

Hibird landed on my finger as I extended it out towards the waiting bird. Kimiko hadn't even met Hibird yet - the past version at least. "Hai," came his voice. I looked at Kusakabe. "She's with the Varia. Apparently, her future self was there."

I bet she's confused, I thought to myself, rubbing my temples. I got up from the ground with a grunt. "Have her sent here." My subordinate nodded before leaving towards the Vongola base. To be honest, I wanted to bite her to death. Her future self suddenly left one day, then reveals her location with the appearance of her past self. I smirked. Her older self hasn't had "morning training" for the last few years.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

"You can't even light your flame?" scoffed the man who I learned to be named Squalo.

All the people here were in an elite group called the Varia. And the Varia was the special assassination squad for the Vongola Family. When I had been told this, I suddenly realized that the whole mafia thing were real after all. And when I realized I was in the future, I was absolutely shaken. But, I wouldn't let them see that. To the reason that my future self was here in the first place - they wouldn't answer that question. The man sitting in the elaborate armchair just smirked at me as if I were some commoner.

"_Don't let people see weakness,_" my brother told me in when he was beating up a kid who was bullying me. That was the day I started my training - five years old. I began with a small dagger. But our family was still alive then. Kyoya and I are the only ones left.

I heard a gasp. Looking down at my hand, I also gasped. It was alit! With a cloudy-looking purple flame. It took over my arms, enveloping them in flames. My hair began flying around me - a warm shroud of slightly puffy purple flames.

"Shishishi… Try your box weapon," came the voice from the man with a crown. His name ended out to be Belphegor, but a majority of the people just called him Bel for short. And he was a _prince_.

Nodding at the older man, I stuck my ring in the keyhole of the box. A light surrounded it, and my two swords shot out. They spun in the air towards my hands. I caught them, continuing to spin them, then catching it firmly in my hands - holding both in front of me. If I looked in the mirror, I would probably be in a similar stance to Kyoya when he holds up his tonfa.

Flames similar to the one on my ring surrounded the swords. "Put them back," snarled Squalo, leaning forward on the couch.

I looked at him confusedly. "How?" I asked. He smacked his forehead.

"You did this weird, girly, twirly thing!" he yelled. My eardrums stung by the high level of decibels that his voice let out. Twirly thing? I yawned, feeling the need for a nap coming on.

I twirled my swords again experimentally, imagining my two weapons flying back to the box. And they did. The image of the two weapons slowly faded into the cloud flame flying back into the purple box now strapped to my side. If only Kyoya could see that! The flame grew larger and the edges started to turn invisible. The people sitting before me smirked.

"Kimiko-chan," came a sarcastic voice behind me. I turned around to see the man with the frog hat. "Phone call." The flames around me faded away.

"VOIIIIIIIII!" came a yell behind me. I winced, rubbing my temples. "She's training!"

I walked over to the man with the green hat. "Where's the phone?" I asked, sighing.

"Over here," he replied stoically as he began walking down a hallway. I followed him into a room with a single telephone. Handing me the phone, he quickly exited the room.

"_Kimiko_," came an all too familiar voice - except it was deeper than what I was used to. "_There's a plane coming to you in the evening_."

"Kyoya-nii-sama!" I gasped. "Ano… Where am I?"

I heard a smirk on the other end. "_Italy_," he replied cooly. "_Remember. Tomorrow morning. And I'll bite you to death if you don't get on that plane._" Then the line went dead. I groaned, plopping down on the ground and rubbing my temples once again.

I was tired and hungry, and I barely understood the situation I was in. Leaning against the window, I inspected my ring in the sunlight. How did I get here in the first place? From Japan to Italy? From the present to the future? I felt a knot in my chest - the same feeling I got every day in America. I missed my family, well, my only family. I missed onii-sama.

My flame lit up once again. Cocking my head, I inserted it into the next box. Suddenly, a white fox pup popped out. It yawned, looking up at me and tilting its head. I felt the corners of my lips turn slightly upwards as I saw the animal walk up to me and nuzzle my stomach. It was about the size of my head! The animal looked up at me innocently with steel blue eyes, yawning. I also yawned while squealing inwardly before getting up from the ground. It followed me obediently as I walked into the room I was previously. It was empty except for a man sitting on his luxurious armchair. I narrowed my eyes. He surely seemed stuck up. He also seemed to be the one in charge here.

Suddenly, beside me, I heard a low growl. I looked down to see the fox, but this time, it had grown about triple its size, and its tail was a flame similar to my ring's flame. "So that's how you truly feel about me?" the man sitting on the chair smirked. "You trash."

Looking at the man's eyes, I smirked. Once again, I stole my brother's catch phrase. "I'll bite you to death," I muttered, taking out my swords from my box and holding them before me. He got up from his chair and took out a gun with an "X" on it.

"Get out of my sight," he smirked, pointing his weapon at me.

Dashing to the right, I narrowly dodged the flame shot from his gun. I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right. I looked around me, and quickly brought my sword up to my face. In a split second, I saw a knife hitting my blade. My fox running alongside me, I ran left. Looking down at the animal, I raised an eyebrow. Now the animal seemed to be mainly made up of flame - covering its paws, tail, and the rear end of its fur coat.

"_Instinct and Power_," my brother's voice echoed thorough my head. Instinct told me to step to the left. Once I did, I felt something whiz past my face. "Who else is here?" I ordered as I dodged another ball of fire from the man with the gun.

Revealing themselves around the room were the other Varia members. "We're training," they smirked before disappearing once more.

My fox growled, looking around him cautiously. Weird. I thought they were timid animals. Suddenly, it looked up and turned around to twirl its tail around like a shield. The flames turned dark purple, then I could hear a large clank. Suddenly, Squalo appeared and came at me. Dodging another flame blast, I twirled my sword, deflecting his attack. He turned around, and I quickly took out my dagger. Once it was in my hand, it was knocked out of my grasp by a knife hitting my wrist.

I tried to reach for it with that hand, only to find that I couldn't move that arm at all! I pivoted my body, dodging a slash of Squalo's sword. Lookifoxng at my animal, I found that it caught the tanto in its mouth. Leaping into the air, he slashed Squalo's back. Suddenly, I was able to move again. I somersaulted on the ground - dodging a knife being thrown at me, and another fireball.

Hacking my sword at the invisible person before me, I heard nothing but a gasp. Finally, I felt somebody push me to the side. Unable to get up, I could only watch as a fireball came flying towards me. From the corner of my eye, my fox stepped in front of me, twirling its tail against the fireball. The temperature rising, my animal winced, then turned back into its small form before colliding with my chest. Everything turned black.

Coming back to consciousness, I was once again transported to the room I was in earlier. I looked down at my clothes - I was wearing nothing except for the tank top I was previously wearing under my school shirt, and the Namimori skirt. I got up, feeling bandages around my thigh, ankles, arms, and neck. There was a note in front of me.

"_Hibari Kimiko,_

_Oddly enough, we found a suitcase in your room - apparently already packed. There was a note on the top that said, 'For Japan.' So we gave it to you - you'll probably figure it out in time. _"

I sighed, opening the large suitcase. Indeed, my shirt was in there. My swords were laying on the ground beside it. There were also one other box and other items. I put on the beige coat with black accents and a fur collar and tucked Kyoya's jacket inside the suitcase beside the white jacket with metallic plates on the shoulders. Noticing the jet outside the window, I scratched my head. I walked outside the door and ran towards the flying machine.

"I'm coming Kyoya-nii-sama," I whispered to myself as I hopped inside jet, lugging the suitcase behind me.

Once inside the plane, I opened the box with the fox in it. It smiled, hopping onto my lap and nuzzling into my jacket. I yawned, looking at the timer above my seat. Sixteen more hours, and we're there.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

I rubbed my temples, glancing at the clock beside me. It was four in the morning. Smirking, I got up from bed and walked to my desk. Usually, I would be training with Kimiko in the morning. And she was on the plane now, I thought to myself. I scanned the papers on my desk, holding up a file. Shoichi Irie's time travel notes. Opening it for the first time in a while, I found a new addition to the file's contents. A single piece of binder paper.

"_Kyoya -_

_I am leaving for Italy to train. Hopefully, I'll be back in time for the battle, and as well as bring you back some information that you might find useful. Hopefully, I won't be affected by this 'Ten Year Bazooka,' and my current self won't be replaced with my younger counterpart. In the event that this does happen, she should have box weapons and a ring to aid her in fighting. _

_Remember to bite her to death when she arrives. She can take my place._

_Kimiko_"

I smirked - I would _gladly _bite her to death. Glancing at my clock once again, I got up from my desk. When she arrives at eight in the evening today, I'll definitely give her punishment.

* * *

**A/N: **

**A brief visit with the Varia, and now she's heading towards Japan. Can anybody find the secret bit of information that I put into the story? (Which could possibly tell us **_**more**_** about why she went to Varia.) ;]**

**And now for the interview~**

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview**

_Haru: Hello! I'm here to interview Hibari Kimiko-chan - H-Hibari K-Kyoya's younger sister._

_Kimiko: *looks around* What am I doing here? Haru-Haru's… An interview?_

_Haru: *nods* Have we met before?_

_Kimiko: *shakes head* I don't believe so…_

_Haru: Now let's begin! Could you please tell us your height?_

_Kimiko: 140 cm. _

_Haru: What about… Blood type?_

_Kimiko: *twitch* AB…_

_Haru: T-Then how about weight?_

_Kimiko: *another twitch* 45 kg_

_Haru: How about your birthday?_

_Kimiko: July 7_

_*Hibari Appears with tonfa*_

_Hibari: Kimiko. Training is overdue._

_Haru: H-Hahi! H-Hibari-san! _

_Kimiko: *deflects tonfa with tanto* Not here. Haru-chan's interviewing me._

_Hibari: *smirk* _

_Haru: W-We'll be ending this interview for today~ P-Please review everybody!_

_Author: No fighting on the set! _

_Hibari & Kimiko: *smirk* I'll bite you to death._

_Author: I said no fighting! Until the other- *clamps hand over mouth*_


	5. Reuniting & Explanations

_A/N: Thank you all for the story alerts, favorites, etc.! It keeps me motivated, and persuades me to write more chapters. And in other words, the love interest poll will end after Chapter 7 - so please vote on my profile! :]_

_ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 5**

I yawned stretching my arms above my head. Finally, I was here in Namimori - well, back here in Namimori. The small fox sitting on my shoulder yawned, nuzzling into my neck. Lugging my suitcase behind me, I walked through the streets with my new light brown hair and green contact lenses. The pilot had given me a disguise, stating that it would protect me. Picking up the animal off my shoulder, I carefully placed it in my messenger bag hanging from my shoulder. It peeked out from the open flap, looking up at me quizzically.

"Namimori looks the same," I thought to myself. I looked down at the animal with a smile. So cute!

Walking towards my previous residence - the one from the present, I sat down on the front porch. Ten years ago, well, to me at least, Kyoya and I lived in the shrine. I got up, and pulled my luggage into the house. Once I stepped through the front door, I was pushed onto the wall in the blink of an eye. I looked up through the bangs of my wig.

"Kyoya-nii-sama?" I asked shakily at the man towering over me. He smirked.

"I'll bite you to death," he whispered, withdrawing and taking out his tonfa. I yawned.

"Not now," I replied as I walked past him towards my room. Duck, a voice in my head told me. I ducked down to the ground, a silver tonfa knocking the wig off my head. I turned back around and pouted at the smirking Kyoya. "I'm tired, Onii-sama."

"Fine," he muttered. "Meet me where the training room used to be." I cocked my head. We had a training room? "Storage room." I nodded, walking towards my bedroom. I yawned and looked into the floor length mirror.

The beige Varia jacket was too big for me, but it was still tight fitting. Hanging from my shoulders, the jacket reached my exposed knees. I had changed out of the Namimori uniform during the plane flight into shorts and a long sleeved shirt. I pulled out the three boxes from the suitcase and strapped them to the belt on my hips and slid my dagger into the gloves on my hands. The fox in my messenger bag hopped out, nuzzling my leg.

"I'll need to name you," I chuckled to myself, kneeling down to pet the small creature.

Suddenly, a small yellow bird landed on the fox's back. Confused, the animal turned its head around to look at the fluffy yellow canary. It tilted its head, sniffing the animal. Giggling, I picked up the bird and held it up to my eyes.

"Hibari~ Hibari~" the bird called, smiling. I sat down on the ground, and white fox hopped into my lap, staring at the yellow bird.

"Kawaii~" I giggled. The fox nodded its head with a small sneeze. The bird few out of my hands and past the open screen into the garden. I got up from the ground, placing the fox in the large pocket of the beige jacket.

Noticing a silver object in the corner of my eye as I entered the hallway, I whipped out my tanto. I quickly held it in front of me, deflecting the tonfa being thrown. The fox jumped out my pocket, its tail a brightly glowing flame.

"I see you have Kumo with you," smirked Hibari as he held out his signature weapon - coated with flames exactly the same as the one sprouting from my ring. I opened the box with my twin swords. Catching them, I faced him.

"Kumo?" I looked down. "The fox?" He nodded. "I thought you said to meet by the training room," I smirked, deflecting his swipe. I tossed the fox my dagger, and he caught it in his mouth.

"I won't be going easy on you," he smirked, charging at me. Since he was taller than me, it would be easier to dodge. Kumo should slash at his back once he turns back around towards me.

Kumo stared at me, nodding its head slightly. I cocked my head as I dove under my brother and turned towards him. Did he know? Kyoya whipped his head towards me, and right when his tonfa and my swords clanked against each other, Kumo attacked. Hibari showed no signs of being defeated as he knocked the fox off him.

I smirked, glancing back at the fox - its flame grew bigger, enveloping its feet. Suddenly, another person entered the room. Both of us turned towards the intruder. Quickly, I pushed the man and held one of my swords against his throat.

"H-Hibari K-Kimiko?" the man stuttered, looking down at me.

Kyoya pushed me to the ground, holding his spiked tonfa to my throat. "We'll continue this later," he smirked, getting up. "Kusakabe, escort my sister to the Vongola base."

"Hai," the man said as my brother promptly exited the room. I looked up at the taller man.

"Kusakabe-san?" I asked. He nodded, gesturing for me to follow him. I sighed, calling my fox over to me.

"Hai," he replied, pressing a code beside a large-looking vault. It opened with hardly any noise, and we walked into the hallway. "This is the Vongola base." I nodded, eyes darting back and forth. Suddenly a yellow cat ran up to me.

I bent over and pet the kitty. My fox shrank, climbing onto my back to rest on my shoulder. I looked up - Kusakabe was gone. I sighed, picking up the cat and carrying it in my arms as I walked through the hall. Bumping into a person, I immediately apologized to a surprised face.

"Hibari-san?" asked the silver haired male in front of me.

"Gokudera-san?" I asked, cocking my head. I looked down at the animal in my arms that was snarling at the taller teen. "Is this yours?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he took the cat from my arms. The animal atempted to nibble his ear. I giggled, petting the fox on my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I just found myself here," I shrugged. "Come siete?" (**A/N: How are you? in Itallian.**)

He scratched his head. "Well," he muttered. "I'm okay. All of us ate about an hour ago. Have you eaten yet?"

I looked down at my stomach. "No," I replied. "I haven't eaten anything since the flight took off from Italy."

HIs eyes widened as I followed behind him. Suddenly, I heard something behind me. I turned around, taking the dagger out of my glove. After a moment of silence, I put my dagger bag into my glove, following after Gokudera - who hadn't taken any notice of my leave. Finally, we reached a room that looked like the kitchen.

"Sit down," he commanded as he walked over to the cupboard and took out a bowl and poured a bowl of soup. He set it in front of me, sitting across from me with his fingers laced together.

"Thank you…" I muttered, not used to people preparing food for me. Usually Kyoya made me make my own food by myself. Quickly muttering some words, I took a bite of the noodles.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I already told you, I just--"

"Why are you _here_? With the Vongola?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Etto… Reborn is it? He asked me to be in Sawada-san's Family," I replied cooly as I took a sip of the warm soup. Kumo jumped off my shoulder and rubbed its nose against the bowl. Gokudera got up from his seat and handed me another bowl to pour some of my soup into.

I poured some soup from my bowl for the fox to eat. "Then why were you in Italy?" The fox sneezed cutely and began eating the warm meal. Revealing the purple shield ring on my finger, his eyes widened. "The Varia? You were with the Varia - well your future self?" I nodded.

I got up and placed my empty bowl in the sink, quickly washing it and putting it on the rack. "So, I guess the mafia's real?" I asked. He nodded as I dried my hands with one of the towels hanging. "If it is… Then… What are we all doing here? In the future?"

"There's a battle," he admitted, the cat beside him sleeping next to my fox. "We're against another mafia called the Millifore." I nodded, getting up from my seat, and picking up the bowl my fox abandoned. Quickly washing it, I picked up Kumo and put him in the pocket of my coat.

"Do you guys have a training room?" I asked.

"Hai… Just press the button on the elevator down the hall," he replied with a raised eyebrow. I smirked and waved my hand over my shoulder, following his instructions.

Finally reaching the large room, I smiled, lighting the flame on my finger and inserting it into my box. Two twin swords spun out, and I caught them - holding the weapons before me. I slashed them in front of me, cutting an invisible opponent.

~ * ~ * ~

Yamamoto

~ * ~ * ~

I yawned, hearing somebody in the kitchen. I walked through the door to see Gokudera getting up from his seat. Uri was asleep on the table. "Hey Gokudera!" I said cheerfully, waving at the shorter teen.

"Baseball idiot," he acknowledged, walking past me. "I'll be in the training room." Training room? I laughed, following after him. He's dedicated.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I somersaulted under Kumo's attack, barely missing the dagger in his mouth by inches. He snarled at me, standing his ground as I got up. I had told him to fight against me, to help me train, and he quickly obliged and grew in size - flames taking over his limbs and tail.

Coming at me again, I held my swords up. I slashed them at him, but he quickly condensed the flames around him to a hard shield. I smirked, Flipping over him and grabbing the dagger out of his mouth unexpectedly and slashing the dagger on his back. He winced as I landed on the ground. I tossed him back the dagger and walked up to the animal, stroking the soft fur.

"I guess…" I muttered, trying to think of a solution to that weakness. "Flare the flames on your back then harden them?" The fox shrunk slightly, the flames only taking over the tail. It whimpered as it nuzzled my stomach.

Hearing footsteps, I glanced behind me to see two boys standing beside the elevator door. "Gokudera-san? Yamamoto-san?" I queried, picking up the animal and carrying it in my arms. It shrunk again to its small size - small enough to fit in my pocket.

"Ah," smiled Yamamoto. "Hey there Hibari-san!" He grinned at me. "When did you get here?"

I looked down at the clock on my wrist. "About an hour ago?" I yawned, scratching my eyes. The fox in my arms jumped down, growing in size. It walked up to the two males, sniffing them experimentally.

Suddenly, another person entered the room with a smirk. I immediately knew who it was - Kyoya. "Crowding?" he smirked, taking out his tonfa. "Around my little sister?" He walked over in front of me.

"Onii-sama," I groaned. "I was training then they came here…" I yawned. He tapped his tonfa against the top of my head.

"Well, then," he smirked. "_Train Now_." Then with a simple wave of his hand, he was gone from the room.

I turned towards the two boys with a smirk, gathering my swords and turning towards them. Kumo jumped from my arms, glaring at the two intruders to my previous session with him. Gokudera nodded with a grin, quickly summoning a red flame and inserting it into his box. A gun took over his arm, sheathing the flesh with silver plating accented with a scull.

"I'll bite you to death," I smirked, as I dodged his attack. Quickly ducking under the fire, I slashed at his arm quickly by spinning my sword around my hand. In a fluid motion, I moved my arm above my head, holding the blade close to me as I flipped over him.

Quickly whipping his head around, Kumo stayed put, glaring at the teen. Yamamoto was leaning against the wall, watching the battle with interest. With a war cry, he inserted another dynamite.

"_Move_," came a voice in my head. I quickly moved behind Gokudera - making sure to slash his side before hiding behind the taller teen. When I had backed away from him, he unleashed a devastating wave of fire - if i had been there, I would have surely been burned to a crisp!

Kumo was behind Gokudera, and I threw the knife at the dog - Gokudera dodged by sidestepping. But he wasn't expecting my fox to fight, I thought to myself as I mimicked my brother's smirk. "Now!" I yelled at Kumo, holding my blades up as Gokudera slammed his arm against me.

Right as I pushed Gokudera off me, Kumo ran up to him with the tanto in his mouth. He slashed at Gokudera's arm. He winced, clutching the bleeding wound. "You haven't bitten me yet."

* * *

**A/N: Aha. My friend wanted me to put the ending like that… ;DD Anddd, please review! **

_Kimiko: Did i beat him, Author-sama?  
__Author: *smirks* Perhaps yes, or no?  
__Hibari: Don't fool around with fights.  
__Author: H-Hai, H-HIbari-san! *Hibari walks away*  
__Kimiko: Author-sama? What is your name?  
__Author: What's it to 'ya?  
__Kimiko: *shrugs with a yawn* I'm curious. *looks at reader* Well, if you're curious… Then please review! About the story… Ectetera…*shows fox* Kumo will be sad if you don't!  
__Kumo: *sneezes cutely*  
_


	6. Secrets of the Future

_A/N: Hello viewers… Erm… Readers… Thank you all for reviewing so far~ With this chapter, I shall reveal what I had hidden in Chapter 4~ MUAHAHA! Anyways, please enjoy the twisted story that I wrote at about… 12:00 AM - 1:00 AM! 8D_

_Don't you just love it when you have an idea in your head, and have to write it down? But when you do, it's all weird, and you're sitting there thinking, "What the heck is this?" _

_Anyways… ONWARDS! 8D_

_

* * *

_

I watched as Kimiko ran up towards me. We had been going like this for about ten minutes now, I quickly calculated to myself as I jumped up to dodged one of her low slashes. I couldn't use my dynamite on her - her reactions were fast. I smirked. She was truely a Hibari.

Dodging another slash by stepping backwards, I tripped onto the ground. I grabbed her by the hand unconsciously, hoping she would pull me up. I winced as several of my wounds reopened as we fell onto the ground. I opened my eyes to see steel blue eyes looking embarrassedly into my own green ones.

"G-Gomenasai…" she muttered as she quickly rolled off me, sitting down beside my arm. She called Yamamoto over with a quick gesture of her arm. Her fox sitting beside her shrunk, licking my wounds with a whimper.

"Why did you stop?" I coughed, sitting back up and clutching my arm. Yamamoto quickly walked away towards a metal cabinet imbedded into the wall.

She pouted. "You dragged me down…" she yawned. "And besides," she stated simply, while getting up. "You're a herbivore." Her fox licking my wound once more with an apologetic look on its face, it trotted back to its owner waiting at the elevator.

I rubbed my forehead, getting up from the ground and walking towards the waiting Yamamoto. "Le ragazze sono fastidiose," **(A/N: "Girls are annoying" in Itallian.) **I grumbled under my breath and grabbed the bandages from Yamamoto's extended arm.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I yawned, walking back into my bedroom. Apparently, I was in "Hibari's Section" of the Vongola Base at the moment. I smirked. He didn't want any crowding. Plopping back into my comfortable futon, I nuzzled into the covers, the fox burrowing under my arm into my embrace. It looked up at me, sniffing my nose.

I smiled. "Oyasumi, Kumo-kun~" I yawned before drifting off into sleep. **(A/N: "Oyasumi" is Good Night in Japanese.) **

Suddenly, I was in a strange place. Looking around me, I was in a white room - well, not entirely white. There were large windows in a chic-looking office. High ceilings, and modern lighting proved this place to be expensive. Sitting in a chair was a man with white hair and brilliant purple eyes eating a marshmallow. He looked at me quizically, walking up to me. Placing his hand on my shoulder, I tensed up.

"So, what is--"

Then he was cut off. I woke up to a tonfa glaring at me in the face. I rubbed my forehead, my hands feeling clammy. "What were you dreaming about, Kimiko?" Kyoya asked me with a hint of concern in his voice. He put his hand up to my forehead with slightly wider eyes than normal. "Are you feeling _that _way again?"

I coughed, trying to get up from the bed. Hit by a wave of dizziness, I fell onto my brother with another cough. "Onii-sama?" I coughed as he placed a wet towelette onto my forehead.

"Sleep," he ordered, pushing me down on the bed roughly with the tip of his tonfa.

Kumo stared at me with a concerned look, licking the sweat off my forehead - tail blazing. His flame was cold. I hugged the animal - it was cold. I was feeling too hot. Then, everything went black.

"Why did you…?" I heard myself say.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

I wiped her forehead. I frowned, dipping the towel into the bucket of water beside her futon and squeezing all the water out of it. I placed it on her forehead. When we were younger and our parents had just died, she was like this.

"Nii-sama!" giggled a young Kimiko as she walked up to me, holding her swords in hand. "Let's train!" That was the second time she had ever tried using swords - usually using tonfa because it was easier for me to teach her.

I smirked, holding my trusty weapons in front of me. We fought for several minutes before she started breaking out in sweat faster than normal. I ignored it, continuing to slash at her with all my force - which she parried. But this time, she didn't react as fast as she did. Right when she raised her sword, she dropped it, falling forward onto me.

And in her last seconds, she mentioned three words. "Why did you…?" she whispered into my ear before her body went limp.

I took her to the hospital after she wouldn't wake up for a day. They wouldn't take her in. The next day, it got worse. Her body turned cold. I went back to the hospital. They wouldn't let us because we were orphans. That was it, I remember myself whispering to my limp sister. The next day, the hospital had over half of its staff in its own beds. I smirked. They tend to my aid up to now.

But, there were a few more episodes like that - which this girl hasn't experienced yet. I sighed. None of the doctors knew what the problem was. And I couldn't take her to the hospital now - the Millifore would surely find out that we were leaving the base.

Taking me out of my reverie was another cough from my sick sibling. Last time, I speculated that our parent's death was the cause of this - due to the trauma. But now, what was the cause? The girl shivered, hugging herself tightly with another hacking cough. My eyebrows furrowed as I picked up the girl and carried her to my bedroom, setting her on the extra futon.

"Onii-sama?" she muttered unconsciously.

"Yes, Kimiko?" I replied softly, storing away my tonfa.

"Can I see my suitcase?" she coughed, sitting up in the bed. Confused, I quickly got her suitcase from her bedroom and rolled it to her.

She opened the luggage slowly, throwing it open. Eyes closed, her hands fumbled through clothes, pictures, and weapons. Finally finding a white piece of cloth, she pulled it out, eyes shooting open. She pulled out the article of clothing. I gasped, taking out my tonfa and shoving it under her throat.

"What are you doing with a Millifore uniform?" I demanded, glaring at the white blazer with metal plates on it.

(**A/N: Ha! That was the secret in Chapter 4~ She mentioned in a paragraph that there was a white blazer with metal plates! Ha! *shakes head* I know it was **_**very **_**discreet, but… *smirks* "The little details are the most important" - Sherlock Holmes. Or at least, he says something like that… ;D ONWARDS!)**

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I cocked my head, looking at my brother - his face only inches away from mine. "Millifore…?" I queried. "What's that?" He pushed the tonfa deeper into my throat. There was a metallic taste in my mouth, and a stream of red liquid slid down my chin.

His eyes narrowed as he left the room, tossing me onto the futon. He muttered something under his breath and left for the bathroom. I coughed once again, feeling something burst in my stomach. My fox licked the blood off my cheek, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

Curious, I held the blazer above me, a thick envelope falling out of the front pocket. It landed on my chest. I sat up and opened the envelope with shaking hands. It was easy due to the fact that it had been opened before then sealed with tape. The inside of the envelope smelled like marshmallows. There were also bulges in the paper. What was in here?

"_Kimiko -_

_I have heard about your problem considering your Dying Will Flames. Inside is a ring that I have made for you - a single ring with beautiful A-rank stones of both cloud and mist. Hopefully, this will help your illness of conflict. But with this, please join the Millifore as a sub captain, and abandon the Vongola._

_Sincerely, _

_Byakuran"_

I raised an eyebrow at the picture also included in the letter. That was the man that was in my dreams. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the dizziness trying to take over. Who was he exactly? I took out another piece of paper in the envelope, taking off the Varia ring and replacing it with the new ring that was included.

"_Kimiko -_

_Thank you for your work on the Gola Mosca while working with me. But I didn't find the need to detect the intensity of Dying Will Flames necessary, but I'll still include it due to the fact that your predictions are accurate most of the time. Hopefully, I'll see you in the future when you complete your mission for Shoichi._

_- Spanner_"

Who exactly was my future self working with? I threw the letter on the ground with the letter from Byakuran - taking out another piece of paper. I coughed, more blood streaming down my chin. Kumo licked the spot furiously, whimpering as he looked into my eyes. I nuzzled his fur with my nose to reassure him that I was alright.

"_Kimiko -_

_Of course. You knew about the plan, correct? Just remember not to tell anybody - especially the Vongola. Telling them would increase their pride, and the whole operation would be useless. And, I found your goggles while I was staying in Italy. Byakuran had them on his desk. _

_And under the circumstance that you couldn't read this letter due to being transported, hello younger Kimiko. My name is Shoichi Irie, and you would probably know me as the boy who fired the bazooka at you? The goggles that are probably in the suitcase that your future self had is basically a computer. With your theory that you proposed to Spanner while you were interning under him, you will be able to measure the Dying Will Flames of other people. _

_It will also compare to the intensity of your own flames. Also, since you're from the past, you probably haven't fully discovered Kumo's ability. Since your future self had developed him yourself - with the help of the scientists at Millifore to make sure it were stable - not much is known about your box. Technically, only you know the abilities of your fox. You once said to me that Kumo had seven abilities. Unfortunately, I only know two. _

_One. Your fox can suck the dying will flames of people you're fighting - leaving them paralyzed for an amount of time. Kumo's tail would swirl around the person or group of people, (In my observation, up to three.) and leave them on the ground once the flames disappeared. _

_Two. It seems that due to your illness, your fox can also use mist flames. Luckily, this ability has only been seen by Spanner and I. Other than that, there are only three people in the entire Millifore that know about your Dying Will Flame imbalance - the people I previously mentioned, and Byakuran. But, the ability that Kumo utilizes when using the mist flames is basically becoming a source for illusions. No, not the basic kinds, the mass kind of illusions that take over an entire room. It stands in the center, then disappears! And the whole room changes. _

_Unfortunately, that's all I know. Hopefully, you shall be in the Vongola attack. But may I suggest that you attack seperately from the others, and wear your Millifore uniform. They will probably accept it as one of your missions for me. Fortunately, the Vongola will not find out about your underground operations. And the Varia won't suspect anything when you come to them after your service with us. Then reappear as your younger self._

_Sincerely,_

_Shoichi Irie"_

I groaned, getting up from the bed - it was already early morning. Kumo stared at me, protest in its eyes. I smiled, patting the top of its head. First, I was working for Millifore. Then I was Varia's Cloud guardian. What _exactly _was my future self doing? I groaned and stood up, checking my watch. Four thirty in the morning. I smirked, walking onto the front porch to find Kyoya waiting for me.

He narrowed his eyes at me, holding his tonfa in front of him. "I'll bite you to death," he muttered. "And we'll test our flames."

I smirked, taking out my swords with my new ring. The flame was a cloud flame, but with mist flames twirling around it. My sword had a coat of cloud flames, with indigo wisps. I stuck my ring into Kumo's box, watching as the animal in front of me had a new addition to it - an indigo collar with a single gemstone on the top.

"Not if I bite you first," I smirked, parrying his blow. I threw my tanto at Kumo. He caught it into his mouth like usual, taking his ground against Kyoya. Unfortunately, he was ten years older than I was used to.

I struck my sword at him, bending low to the ground to dodge his swipe. Suddenly, I was feeling better. No dizziness. No bursting feelings in my stomach. I grinned, doing a front flip over him as he bent down to swipe at me. I turned around, holding my swords in front of me to block another swipe. He smirked, pressing a button on his tonfa. The second button, I noted as I bent down to dodge another swipe. There were spikes on his weapon of choice.

"Kumo!" I yelled at the fox, watching as it threw the dagger towards Hibari's head. He dodged with a simple duck.

Tossing the second handle of my sword into my other hand, I caught the tanto as it flew past me, quickly spinning it around my free hand and thrusting it where his chest should have been. I quickly turned around and slid under his arm. I tossed the dagger back to my fox, holding my swords with each hand.

"Why did you have a Millifore uniform?" he demanded, throwing his tonfa at me. I hit it, catching the weapon's handle in my hand and spinning it by the handle to throw it at him. He caught it with a smirk.

Remembering the letters, I smirked back at him. "That's a secret, Onii-sama~"

He grumbled, slashing his weapon at me. I held up my weapon to dodge his attack. Noticing him about to stab me in the gut with his other tonfa, I held my blade in front of me. I knocked him off me, jumping and kicking him in the gut. He smirked, turning around to dodge the throw of Kumo's dagger. Wanting to try out the new attacks that I learned about Kumo, I walked away from Kyoya.

"Kumo!" I called. "Whirlwind!" The fox sneezed, running around Kyoya and bending close to the ground. Its tail sprouted life, swirling around Kyoya. Kyoya smirked, attacking the fox.

Kumo dodged with a hop, and closed off the cocoon of flame. Suddenly, the flame disappeared, and Kyoya was standing there - his tonfa only showing a small layer of Cloud flames. I smirked, running up to attack him. He deflected my attack, knocking away with a harsh blow to my side. I mentally slapped myself. Kyoya doesn't mainly use flames - he excels in combat.

"Kumo!" I yelled again. "Cloak!" Kumo ran in-between us and suddenly disappeared. Hibari's eyes darted back and forth. I looked down at my hands - they were invisible. I smirked. Kumo cloaked me to look like the background. Kumo hopped to the side to dodge Kyoya's attack.

I ran up to him, but his eyes darted to where I was coming, dodging my blow. I glanced at my fox. Remove the cloak, I thought to myself. The fox nodded, and the gemstone on his indigo collar suddenly stopped glowing.

"You still never answered my question," smirked Kyoya. He slashed his tonfa at me. "And you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." He hacked his tonfa, smirking as the spike grazed my cheek.

"I was helping the Vongola by helping a guy named Shoichi Irie!" I yelled back at him, kicking his tonfa away from me. He nodded, storing his tonfa away in its box.

"Then you know the plan," he smirked, tossing me a bandage for my cheek. "You will not participate in it. They leave in two days." Angry at him, I revealed the new ring on my finger. The Varia shield dangled from the necklace I was wearing.

"The Millifore gave me this," I muttered. "And by using it, I don't get sick anymore." I smirked. "I'll be leaving before you guys." Then, I felt my feet moving by themselves as I left the room. Walking back into my room, I changed my clothes.

Black shorts. White long-sleeved shirt with a black vest with a turtleneck. Black boots that I found in the suitcase with a steel rim at the top. And a white belt with places for me to strap on box weapons. I strapped on the boxes for Kumo and my twin short swords, and the third box that I hadn't opened yet.

Slipping on my gloves, I put on the Millifore blazer and left the room, snapping my thin purple goggles over my forehead. Following the map on the screen of my goggles, I made my way towards the Japanese Millifore base with Kumo walking in front of me using the "Mist Cloak" to make me invisible.

"I'll wait for you guys," I muttered as I looked back at my house and patted my pocket with Shoichi's letter in it.

~ * ~ * ~

Gokudera

~ * ~ * ~

I yawned, walking into the meeting room. Kusakabe was already here with a pained look on his face which mirrored Giannini's and Reborn's expressions. "Oi!" I said. "What happened?"

"It seems as if Hibari Kimiko has run away," Kusakabe sighed. He looked up at the large monitor. A video feed was replaying itself - you could see a wisp of black hair and white clothing turn invisible. "And to the Millifore."

My eyes widened, slamming a fist on the table. "Millifore?" I gasped. Kusakabe handed me a stack of papers. I quickly scanned them with a raised eyebrow. The first one was from Byakuran. And the second one was from a person named Spanner.

"Yes," muttered Reborn. "It seems that she was working with the Millifore for two years, then moved on to the Varia."

My hand tightened around the letter. "That traitor!"

* * *

**A/N: Muhahaha! Well, I accidentally added that there was a white blazer in Chapter 4 in her suitcase, but I got an idea for it. And here we go! So now, we shall have an interview! But, it's with TYL!Kimiko! :]**

**Oh! And, please R&R. 8D  
Love interest poll ends with the next chapter~  
And please vote… There's currently a tie… ^^;**

_**Author**__: Kimiko~!  
__**Kimiko**__: Hello there, Author-sama. I haven't talked to you in a while.  
__**Author**__: *laughs* Nope. We haven't talked in a while - only during rough drafts.  
__**Kimiko**__: *giggles* So what did you want to ask me?  
__**Author**__: I'm sure that several readers are confused. What exactly did your future self do?  
__**Kimiko**__: Well, for three years, I fully became involved with the mafia. I took a mechanic's job with the Millifore after finding a file on Kyoya's desk about them. There was something odd about their leader, and how the family came to be.  
__**Author**__: But I understand that you had contact with Byakuran?  
__**Kimiko**__: Well, I was in Italy at the time - since I had fled Japan. And, I was having an interview when I began feeling my hand burning up. Fortunately, Byakuran was there to give me the solution. *shows ring* He gave me this to even out the flames inside of me. If he hadn't, then I would've died on the spot!  
__**Author**__: So you moved onto being a mechanic… Under Spanner-san?  
__**Kimiko**__: *nods* I came back to Japan under mist flames to disguise me as somebody else because Vongola agents were there. Then, I went to the Japanese branch of the Millifore to work ____________________under Spanner.  
__**Author**__: And, when did you find out about… the battle with Shoichi?  
__**Kimiko**__: I found out about it when I came back from Italy. Shoichi had an encrypted file on the database that was being sent to Onii-sama, and I decoded it out of curiosity after I transfered the file onto my goggles - they're like a portable handheld computer.  
__**Author**__: Then you moved on to work with the Varia. How come they didn't find out?  
__**Kimiko**__: Well, I hid my ring in my suitcase. They couldn't open it because its protected by a number code and fingerprint scan.  
__**Author**__: Then what happened?  
__**Kimiko**__: Like all Varia recruits, they gave us a test. Specifically one with the Gola Mosca. Using my knowledge about the new model, I attacked the weak point. Apparently, I had defeated it similarity to Kyoya-nii-sama, so they took me in. Unfortunately, they crowded too much, so I spent most of my time in the garden training. And sometimes, Fran would help teach me how to use illusions.  
__**Author**__: Interesting. So-  
__**Kyoya**_: _So what do we have here~?  
__**Author**__: *watches as Kimiko sneakily runs away* Hello, Hibari-san…  
__**Kyoya**__: I thought I just saw my sister.  
__**Author**__: She wasn't here!  
__**Kyoya**__: *smirks*  
__**Author**__: Please review if you don't want me bitten to death by Hibari-san!_


	7. A Day Before & Omake: Matchmaker

_A/N: Well, wasn't working with me the first time around. D: But the good news is that… well, I'm alive! I feel as if I haven't posted for an extremely long time - which I have, and I sincerely apologize to you all! I was also planning to post this on the 29th of January… But Fanfiction was being… Well… It said either my file was corrupted, or that their server was offline… *pouts*_

_Now, without further ado, I have a treat for you all to make up for this. I shall be posting this chapter… And as I promised before, I said that I would mention the love interest at Chapter 7~ So, there's also a short Omake that my friend inspired me to write, then next chapter, I'll continue with the story~ ;D_

_Now, let's begin!_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 7**

I entered the base on the map, not receiving any disturbances as I walked around with my uniform hanging from my shoulders. Some of them referred to me as "Hizuko-san." Ducking into a hallway, I researched the name Hizuko on my goggles. Apparently, I was using an alias in the Millifore family - my name was now Hizuko Kimiko.

Continuing on the route set in my googles, I continued walking until I reached what looked like a mechanic's room. A man with blonde hair sat on a desk modifying some short of machinery. Upon stepping across the threshold, he turned around and gasped.

"K-Kimiko-san!" he stuttered, getting up and rolling up his sleeves. Walking up to me, he looked down at me quizzically. "You're slightly shorter?"

Looking up at him, the goggles told me that his name was "Spanner." He was also a mechanic for the Black Spell. "Hi, Spanner-san!" I smiled.

"You've been gone for a year! Where were you?" he asked, looking at me quizzically with a lollypop in his mouth. I sat down on the bed at he back of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Ugh," I muttered. "I'd rather not talk about it…" I really didn't. Considering that I barely know about what my future self did. Let alone, how she acted around people!

He smirked. "Keeping to yourself as always…" he muttered, tossing me something. I caught it, inspecting it. "It's cherry." Unwrapping it, I stuck it into my mouth. I sighed. Too bad it's not strawberry. "And, I ran out of strawberry after you tried making them…" Smiling, I rolled the sweet along my tongue. Things are still the same.

I got up with a yawn, moving to the next destination on my goggles. "Bye, Spanner-san." Now to go to the man who wrote the letter - Shoichi Irie.

~ * ~ * ~

Spanner

~ * ~ * ~

Once she left the room, I narrowed my eyes. That was the younger version of her, I thought to myself as I took a sip of tea. She wouldn't call me "Spanner-san." Usually, she would call me Spanner-kun after working with me for two years. Turning back towards my machinery, I smiled. But still, after a long time, it's good to see a good friend and apprentice again - wether they're younger or older.

~ * ~ * ~

Shoichi

~ * ~ * ~

Tossing my head back, I rubbed my temples. The Cerevello had just left the room, and it was getting on my nerves. Why was Byakuran monitoring me? Noticing a familiar face in the security camera in front of my door, I got out of my seat. So her past self found the letter? But what was she doing here? Pressing the button to open the door, she walked into the room cautiously. Kumo popped out of the inside pocket of her blazer, immediately jumping out and running to me. It jumped onto my lap, licking my cheek.

"Shoichi-san?" she asked curiously, calling her white fox back to her. With a yip, the animal trotted back to her, nuzzling her hand as she pet it.

I nodded. "Let's go on a walk outside," I suggested with a smile, looking around me cautiously. "We have a lot to catch up on."

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

I smirked. So that's where she was for the two years that she didn't have any records, I thought to myself. She was the Millifore, and her future self had found out about the plan between Shoichi, Sawada, and I. Smiling inwardly to myself, I turned towards my student, slashing at him with my tonfa. But why was her past self transported here? Jumping to the left, I dodged a punch thrown by the Vongola.

"I'll bite you to death…" I smirked before coming at him again with my cloud tonfa.

~ * ~ * ~

Shoichi

~ * ~ * ~

So now, here we were. Byakuran had given us the okay to walk outside, and was surprised to see Kimiko. "Miko-chan~! So you've come back to us?" he had asked her with a smile. She had a surprised look in her eyes for a split second before realizing.

"Byakuran-san!" she said cheerfully. "How were you doing?"

My boss smiled, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. "Good~ Now, if you want to go on a walk with Shou-chan, use Kumo-kun as a cloak~ We don't want anybody hurting you guys, ne?"

And Kimiko had merely nodded as the connection was terminated. I yawned, walking in the familiar Namimori neighborhood with Kimiko beside me. But the problem was, I thought to myself before looking around. We had the possibility of being monitored, but how? Video cameras couldn't pick up the feed of us - we were invisible due to Kimiko's illusions. It couldn't be the camera on her goggles, her future self had set up multiple firewalls and passwords to enter the computer on her eyewear - assuring me that it were for the best. Now I understood her words. And, if they had anybody following us, then Kimiko should be able to detect it. Her future self had used her cloud flames as a radar like her older brother.

"Somebody's behind us," she whispered, ring hovering over her box. Kumo glanced back at us, collar glowing. Scratch that thought. Who was following us? I looked behind us to see nothing but an empty street.

"Where?" I asked.

"They're there. But they can't hear what we're saying, they're just following us," she reassured me. "Now, explain what your letter meant, Irie-sama." I tensed. She was exactly like her older counterpart, only using my first name whenever she talked about serious matters. Well, either that, or she was extremely sleepy.

"What to start with?"

"The plan," she replied cooly. "What is it?"

"We were planning to have the Vongola fight at our base - to help them improve in their abilities fast." She nodded in understanding.

"Fighting harder opponents is essential to getting stronger." I paled. She even thought exactly like her older self. She smirked that all too familiar smirked. I once heard it from Hibari Kyoya, and here it was again from his younger kin.

"During this period…" I muttered the plan that her older self had proposed. "Your older self had some criteria that she wanted to be filled during the battle. You will need to be in disguise." She nodded. "And that you move around the facility as you wished or you shall also be allowed to follow your friends under a cloak and fight their opponents."

She nodded once again. "Can I do whatever I want, or what I feel is right at the time?" she smirked. I paled once again, my stomach beginning to feel uneasy. Nodding at her, she narrowed her eyes with a sly smile. "They come tomorrow?"

"Yes. Now, let's walk back towards the base?" She tensed, taking out her weapons.

"Kumo. Disguise me as a disciplinary committee member. Keep yourself and Shoichi-san hidden," she said suddenly before turning around. Behind us was a group of thugs kicking two boys. Running behind the wall, she looked back at us with a nod. Then her appearance changed to a girl.

She was wearing the Namimori girl's uniform with a black coat draped over her shoulders. Her hair was longer, and had glasses on with a ribbon in her hair. Taking out her weapons, she doused the flame on them, walking up to the guys. I could only watch what would happen next.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

"Hey!" I called to the group of seven boys who were bullying two Namimori students. "Bullying isn't acceptable in this city - so isn't crowding." I held out my swords in front of me, glaring as the boys all looked at me. "These offenses are punishable by being _bitten to death_."

They smirked, taking out switchblades and tossing the two students aside. "And what are you going to do about it?" asked who I presumed to be the leader. He came at me, holding his knife up to my face.

Quickly knocking it out of his hand with a twirl of my blade's handle around my hand, I smirked, holding the sword to stab down at him. "I'll bite you all to death."

He ran at me, about to throw a punch. I ducked, slashing my sword at the skin under his arm. He winced, holding his hands in front of him to defend himself. He bent his knees, running at me. I smirked, flipping over his head, and slashing his back with my concealed tanto as I was upside down. Quickly tucking my tanto back into my glove, I held my swords in front of me to deflect a knife being thrown at me.

"Herbivore," I snickered, feeling like Kyoya as I jumped at him, slashing at his arms. With a groan, he threw himself at me, only to be pushed to the wall by me. My tanto was at the pulsing skin at his throat, and my swords were at his gut and groin.

"D-Don't!" he stuttered out of fear, attempting to back away. Looking behind me, he smirked, slightly moving his head to the left.

Sensing an attack, I ran to the right, slashing my swords in front of me to deflect more knives being thrown. I didn't want to kill them like Kyoya did, I groaned inwardly. But this time would have to do, I thought to myself as I saw one of them take out a gun. Running at one of them, I slashed at his throat, hacking my sword at his gut, and slashing at his chest. He coughed, falling to the ground clutching his throat. One down, I thought to myself.

Another came running to me - the leader. He ran up to me with a sword, slashing at my skin roughly. I merely dodged it by ducking and slashing my sword at his inner thigh - deeply. He fell to the ground with a groan, and I slashed at his chest and neck. To see their leader fall to the ground made the other boys' skin blanch. They all screamed, running away.

"Weak herbivores, crowding to be stronger," I smirked to myself. "Only two were bitten." Walking up to the two boys, their eyes widened before getting up. They backed away from me. Tossing them the spare bandages I always kept on me, they thanked me before getting up and running.

Kumo nuzzled my leg and cloaked me once again. I watched as an illusion of my disguise tossed her disciplinary badge on the body and walked into a house. "S-Sugoi…" stuttered Shoichi as he examined the bodies. "Barely living."

Then the oddest thing happened. A man with a black suit walked to the bodies, smirking before taking out his cellphone. "Kusakabe, bring somebody here to take the bodies away." He shut his cellphone before turning towards where we were cautiously.

Onii-sama, I thought to myself. Shoichi then tugged on my shoulder to start walking towards the base. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter~ And, it's the day before everybody attacks. I felt like I confused that. Ahaha. Now for the OMAKE! 8D**

**

* * *

**

**Omake! : Matchmaker**

_(A:N: May I warn you, this chapter may contain __**dosages of OOC moments**__. So, let yourself be warned. I found it amusing during writing it, nonetheless. OOC characters are hilarious, and a pleasure to read in my opinion! And I guess this is slightly AU… The future arc doesn't exist here…?)_

I sat up on the cement upon hearing the bell for lunch ring. Hearing people walk up the stairs, I hopped up the crates on the side of the door, jumping onto the highest point of the roof. Today for lunch, I wanted to be alone. _Again. _Stepping out of the doorway was Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sawada Tsunayoshi walk onto the roof. Suddenly, a cool strip of silver was pressed against the back of my neck. Ah, I thought to myself. It seems I have disturbed somebody's nap.

"Gomen, Onii-sama," I muttered before turning around. Then, a white box with purple ribbon was presented in front of me. Grabbing it with a smile, I opened it daintily. "Dark chocolate~ Arigato, Kyoya-nii-sama!" He smirked before snatching a piece of the dark confectionary and popping it into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, setting the box on the ground. "Did you like the chocolate I made you for Valentine's day?" I asked, leaning against one of the crates.

He nodded. "Mom's recipe," he smirked, popping another chocolate into his mouth. I nodded in reply as he got up off the roof. "_Live_ Training tonight." I smirked. We got to bite law-breakers to death tonight, I told myself in my head. To be honest, I was beginning to like this new phase of training - live prey, unexpected opponents.

Looking down from the roof, I noticed a silver haired boy holding a wrapped box in front of him. Deciding to listen, I lay down on my stomach, propping my head up on my hands.

"She did give you chocolates…" muttered the timid, brown haired boy. He looked up at Gokudera - who looked slightly flustered.

Yamamoto laughed, holding up a white box. "I guess I'll give her one too - she did give me chocolates also." Gokudera fumed, glaring at the baseball player.

"You baseball idiot," he grumbled before looking up. Catching my eye, I quickly smirked before jumping down to their level.

Feeling my skin turn tense, I ignored it. This was growing to become a crowd - but it was still within my tolerance level, I reassured myself. "Speranza la gradite," said a voice in front of me. I looked up to see Gokudera holding out a box scratching the back of his head. I smiled, taking the box from him.

"I said I only know some Itallian," I smirked. "Grazie, Gokudera-san." Then I saw another shadow cast itself in front of me. (**A/N: Grazie is "Thank you" in Italian.**)

Then with the bell ringing, I made my way towards the reception room. I set the box Gokudera gave me on the desk. We would be learning math in the classroom - lesson's I've already learned. And the teacher knew that I _extremely _disliked relearning subjects that I learned two years ago, so he let me leave the room without any trouble. I smirked. And I didn't have to make any threats _this time_.

Slowly opening the room, I found it was empty. With a sigh, I walked over to the desk, finding it with files scattered across the top. Quickly closing the beige folders, I stacked them on the side of the desk like the way Hibari has his desk arranged at home. Yawning, I opened the window, sitting on the windowsill. Letting the cool breeze caress my skin, I sighed contently.

There. Seeing a flash of the Namimori uniform in the corner of my eye, I jumped down from the windowsill onto the tree. Hopping down, I quickly unsheathed my twin swords, running towards the escapee. Quickly running up to him, I gently knocked him to the wall, holding up one of my swords to his throat, pinning one of his shoulders with the hilt of its twin.

"Dang…" he muttered under his breath, holding his hands up shakily. "I-I was just g-going home… H-Hibari-san…"

I smirked. "Why were you _running_?" I asked. "If your mother had called, it would've been directed to the Disciplinary room. Isn't that right, _Kanakawa-san_?" He grumbled something under his breath as he glanced to his right.

"Fine," he said firmly.

I got off him, watching as he walked back to the school - hands stuffed in tattered pockets. Then suddenly, a certain prefect was standing in front of him, steel weapons hovering over the boy's throat.

"Now, we never said that you wouldn't be punished," smirked Kyoya. "I will bite you to death." With his signature line, he slashed at the boy. Now, unexpectedly, he pulled out a switchblade - ducking under the blow and holding the knife in front of him.

Bored with this not being my battle, I ran to the school wall, jumping over it. We were a while away from the entrance. Sitting at the top of the wall, I smirked. "Not too harsh, onii-sama," I smirked as I swung my legs over the concrete ledge and darted back towards the school building.

Then the bell rang for another break. Finally reaching my destination, I leaned against the chain fence of the roof. Tired, I slid down, closing my eyes. Waking me up was somebody's footsteps on the other side of the door entering the roof. Keeping my hair shrouding my eyes, I watched through my bangs as a figure entered the roof, smiling as his eyes rested on me.

He jogged up to me, placing a white box beside my hand. "Happy White Day, Kimiko," Yamamoto said softly with a smile before jogging back to the door.

Sliding through it, I took the box in my hands, curling my finger around the sky blue ribbon. Pulling it open, a white sheet of paper fell out. I opened the box to find a single silver necklace. The pendant had the outline of a skylark with a purple and indigo accents on the side. I smiled, closing the box and retying the ribbon. Picking up the paper from the ground, I opened it to reveal a shocking note.

"Dai Suki," I read aloud. _Dai Suki. Dai Suki. Dai Suki. _The words echoed inside my head with no end. Feeling a small heat rising to my cheeks, I tucked the note and box into my inside pocket, running back into the building.

_Dai Suki_. (**A/N: Dai Suki is "I like you" in Japanese. x] **)

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what did you think of that? *looks at reader eagerly*  
Now, if you look at my profile, then you shall see that the poll is closed!  
Without further ado, I would like to present the fact that…  
*enters a soundproof room to prevent characters from coming in and hearing*  
__****Yamamoto Takeshi ****is our winner!  
So please, keep this a secret from Kimiko-chan!**

**And, if you can't view it on my profile - because I fail as a poll-maker-person, here are the results:**

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**__: 6 Votes; 33%  
__**Sawada Tsunayoshi**__: 5 Votes; 27%  
__**Gokudera Hayato**__: 4 Votes; 22%  
__**Shoichi Irie**__: 2 Votes; 11%  
__**Other**__: 1 Vote; 5%  
__**Spanner**__: 0 Votes; 0%_

**You guys should have seen it earlier. It used to be a four way tie between Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Shoichi! That really had me anxious for the **_**day **_**it was like that. **


	8. First Day of Attack

_A/N: Beware, I think that it's really long. And I'm retelling the second battle scene that the Vongola team has at the Japanese Millefiore base. (I just realized that I've been spelling major names all wrong in previous chapters - SORRY! D8 )_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 8**

Today was finally the day they were supposed to attack. _And, _it was early in the morning when the troops started attacking ahead of schedule. Millefiore's troops. Goggles firmly on my head, I entered the large control room, standing beside a boy with a cape and wizard hat.

"Kimiko-san," the boy acknowledged with a slight smirk. "So you're back with the Miliefore, eh?" I nodded in reply. "Where's Kumo-kun?" He glanced down to the fox nuzzling my leg affectionately. "Ah."

The goggles said that the boy's name was Gingerbread. Vice Captain of the White Spell's 8th squad. Sun Flames, and primarily attacks with sun spiders and his broomstick. "How are the spiders?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied.

Taking us out of our short conversation was one of the men by the computers muttering to himself. One of the pink haired women walked up to him, the Cerevello, and asked him several questions. Suddenly, the image on his computer was brought up onto the screen. Upon seeing it, I immediately noticed something was off.

"Ehh…?" the man said to himself. "Nothing's going on there." Turning back towards the Cerevello, he sighed. "I'm sorry… I was jumping to conclusions."

I smirked. The chain in the image - it was slightly burnt compared to the other chain beside it. "How gullible… Haaa~~" sang Gingerbread beside me. I smirked.

"Indeed," I muttered. So they were here already. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto Takeshi. They were already undergoing the attack.

Feeling a tug on my shoulder, I glanced towards the cause - a single sun spider. "Hide us under an illusion," smirked Gingerbread as he raised his cape around the both of us.

Kumo's collar glowed, and I followed him as we dashed down the hall. "There," I smirked to myself as I saw a glint of silver hair. We both glanced back and forth before hacking into an air vent and jumping inside. Gently landing on the top of metal bars, we stared down at the sight below us.

"Watch me," he smirked and slipped through and opening. I watched as a figure walked into the room and look around cautiously.

"Kuh!" came a feminine voice. "Over there!" Several mist flames were released to counter Gingerbread's attack. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi came into the room with several others to aid to the woman on the ground. If memory served me right, I thought to myself. Then that would be Lal Mirch - her name was mentioned by Hibari once.

"You managed to see through the pattern of these randomly multiplying targets, and device a counter within a hair's breadth. As expected from an Arcobalenco _failure_." Gingerbread snapped his fingers, making all the lights in the room turn on. He was hovering in mid air!

Sliding his eyes over to look at me, he smirked. "Cloak yourself as a different person and jump in when necessary?" he mouthed quickly before turning his attention back to the group before him.

"Is that magic?" gasped Tsunayoshi.

"Are you Gingerbread?" demanded Lal Mirch. "That outfit belongs to The Magician's Doll."

"I no longer go by that name," replied Gingerbread smoothly with a flick of his wrist. "I'm the Vice Captain of the Millefiore's 8th squad now." Kumo looked curiously at the people below us and looked up at me.

"No," I whispered. "We can't go to them now." I smiled. I knew exactly what the animal was thinking, and it knew what I was thinking. And better yet, it wouldn't voice my opinions to anybody.

Taking me out of my short conversation was the yelling below me. Something about a man named Colonello. Then instantly, a file came up on my goggles. He was an Arcobalenco that stole the name from Lal Mirch. He's the cause for her corruption as one of the sacred holders of the pacifiers. Then, Gingerbread began explaining something about the "non-7^3" radiation amongst other things. Finally, he snapped his fingers.

A glowing wall of intricate designs materialized in front of the four males.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Yamamoto with a gasp.

"Spiders!" squealed Tsunayoshi. I giggled to myself. "A box weapon!?"

"But he didn't pull out a box at all!" gasped Yamamoto - analyzing the situation. "Nor is the guy wearing any rings." My eyes flickered to Gingerbread. He was right - he wasn't wearing any rings. I squinted. No, there was something off about his fingers. A glove?

"What do you think about my sorcery?" queried Gingerbread. "Those spiders are my servants, and they will inform me if the rest of you are thinking of interfering with our fight. Oh, my advice to you is not to move about carelessly. Otherwise, I'd just have to kill all of you."

Suddenly, there was a flash of white that moved behind the "Magician's Doll." "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" asked Lal Mirch seriously as she held out her arm behind the boy. Quickly, Gingerbread waved his cape behind him - defending himself from the fierce attack.

Itching to join the battle, I leaned forward - falling out of the vent. Luckily, Kumo was on my shoulder, and his collar was still glowing - so I was hidden. "Thank you Kumo," I whispered to the fox as I jumped on the wall, slid down briefly, and finally quickly jumped to the floor.

Dodging Lal Mirch jumping towards me, I dashed to the side. Gingerbread glanced at me, smiling briefly before turning his full attention towards his adversary. Suddenly, he threw more attacks at the female. Then in the blink of an eye, I watched as a centipede quickly surrounded her - mainly concentrating around the front.

"Woo!" yelled a tall man. Once again, the goggles received the information that I had in mind. His name was Sasagawa Ryohei. "The centipedes have turned into a shield!!" I groaned inwardly as I brushed some rubble off me. He was too loud. There was way too much people in this room. And Gingerbread's attack _barely _missed me.

"She'll beat the punk yet," cheered Gokudera.

"You little brat," grumbled Lal Mirch sternly. I summoned my cloud tonfa. Gingerbread chuckled to himself.

"Way too naive~" he smiled, dodging the centipedes hurling towards him - all the while artfully twirling his broom. But unfortunately, the centipedes surrounded his limbs - holding onto him tightly. Now, came more talk about the Arcobalenco - Colonello.

Then the oddest thing happened, Lal Mirch's arm exploded! Blood spurted out, and an object fell onto the ground. I squinted. A pacifier. One of the objects of the Arcobalenco, I thought to myself. Kumo whined at me, nuzzling my knee. "We'll fight soon…" I said to myself doubtfully.

"Still, you've had such a tragic life, haven't you? Poor Lal Mirch," came Gingerbread's voice. Hardly sympathetic, I noted to myself with a smirk. "It's all the fault of that one Arcobalenco, that nosy fool, that backfire Colonello~"

Lal Mirch gritted her teeth, holding the pacifier in her hand. "Take… That back," she demanded, her teeth clenching. The marks on her face grew larger on her skin, and the pacifier glowed blue, encasing Lal Mirch and I in light. "Either you retract that insult to Colonello or die. Your choice, Gingerbread." She smirked.

"Is she all right?" Gokudera said worriedly, staring at the woman on the other side of the spider wall.

"The scars on her face… Lal!" called Tsunayoshi.

"So hideous~" mocked Gingerbread. "Aren't those the traces left by the incomplete curse when you became a failed version?" He tapped his chin. "Well, even if you're an imperfect version, you're still an Arcobalenco. I thought your corrupted pacifier had already become useless. But, too bad this last spurt of yours came too late. When I snap my fingers, all my spiders are going to burst out and your body will be torn asunder. The end~" I winced inwardly. Telling your plan? Real smart, I groaned to myself.

Gingerbread snapped. He snapped again. All we could hear was the buzz of the deafening silence. "Indeed, I am a failed version," came Lal Mirch's voice. There were several noises of shock from the crowd as she explained her process to become an Arcobalanco.

Up on my goggles came a paragraph of text.

"_The Arcobalenco. Sometimes refered to as the cursed seven. They are like the rings - each holding a pacifier suited to their element. But with their elements, they fully use it to its full power, trading their lives to protect. They apparently are sworn to hold deep secrets that nobody knows about._" Then the document on my goggles ended. I guess that's all that my future self knew about, I told myself.

Suddenly, there were several attacks being fired. Then I looked up to see Lal Mirch hugging Gingerbread with the centipedes hovering around them - Gingerbreads eyes were distant. "Get down!" ordered Lal Mirch. I watched as she quickly let go of the body and covered herself with the centipede.

Gingerbread glanced at me. "Alert," he whispered with a smile before his eyes fully went blank. I placed Kumo in the inside pocket of my blazer. Quickly jumping off a pile of rubble and onto the centipede, I jumped up into the vent. Pressing the side of my goggles where a small microphone was attached to the strap, I smirked.

"The Vongola are here, they defeated one Gingerbread doll." Then with that, an alarm sounded, and I climbed up the vent and ran into the hallway. Pulling Kumo out of my blazer and onto the ground, two men approached me.

"Hizuko-sama!" they called to me. "You are wanted in the main control room." They looked down at me, their eyes flickering with what they were thinking in their head. I smirked.

"And yes," I muttered. "It is true. They are here." They both looked at me, shocked I was able to answer the unspoken question. Coming before the main control room, I entered in the code that was in the right side of the screen of my goggles and entered.

"What the hell are the Vongola doing here!?" yelled Shoichi. "What's going on at the Vongola hideout? Haven't you contacted the ambush battalion yet?" His voice sounded urgent - different from the Shoichi I had talked to previously.

"Sir! I still can't get through the EM interference." His eyes narrowed at the answer. That can't be good, I sighed to myself as I walked into the room, hands in pockets, and Kumo glaring at the man walking behind me.

"They've been decimated then…" muttered the base leader. "The report of the EM interference caused by the destruction of the electric generators was false… The accident was set up to cover their trap!"

"Irie-sama…" came the shaky voice of one of the Cerevello.

"For a start, shut off that damn siren!" he groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Send some reckon to the Vongola hide-out! Just a small team will do!"

"Yes, sir!" came an immediate reply.

"Get all C rank and above soldiers to the surveillance system server!" Again came another reply of a person going to complete the order. "But why have they gone urn-detected until now… Didn't our surveillance cameras pick them up?" He pondered this to himself, rubbing his temples.

I sighed. "Didn't you see it earlier?" I interjected. "There was something off about the video feed on the screen earlier." His head whipped around to turn towards me.

"What about it?" he said angrily. "Bring the video feed back on!"

The screen flickered to reveal the video feed that was shown earlier. I walked up to the computer, asking the man to zoom into a certain section - the chains. "There!" I said. "There's a damaged chain! Send somebody down there - perhaps they'll see what's really going on there."

"Dendro Chilum's supposed to be there," came Shoichi's reply. "I doubt that a single worn wire has anything to do with-" Suddenly, an image flickered onto the screen. A lady with an afro stood in front of a man who was tied up. "That's Dendro Chilum!"

Then came a hasty apology from one of the Cerevello for not reporting the matter in the hanger to Shoichi. I groaned inwardly. If you're in a state where you're prone to attacks, then you have to report it to the head.

"Commander," came a voice from the lady. "We've discovered something in the hanger. I don't think I was the only one who noticed this - Ginger, the old turban guy, and Kimiko-sama noticed it also. The chain was off."

"Yes," came Shoichi's reply. "Kimiko-san has just mentioned that." Then came static, and a result of that was the chaos of the subordinates in the room stating something about the state of the surveillance system. "Kimiko-san. Go to Spanner-san. He's on that floor. Tell them to intercept the Vongola - give him anything he needs."

I nodded, dashing into the hallway. Quickly jumping down a pipe and landing on the next floor, I knocked on the mechanical room door that was being pointed out in my goggles. An affirmative grunt came from the other side. I pushed the door open to reveal the blonde haired man - trademark lollypop in mouth - tending to the wires of one of the tall Mosca.

"Ah," he smiled. "Kimiko-chan! Can you help me and route the wires from the main drives to the right ports? They're for the left arm, and-"

"Spanner-san," I sighed. "Orders from the top." He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his attention towards me. "The Vongola have infiltrated the building, and Shoichi-san wants you to intercept them."

"I'll need maps of the whole base." He quickly brought up several windows marked with a flashing window asking for a password. I quickly entered in the password in my goggles. "And I'll need to close all the gates along the main route." I quickly entered in the password on my goggles, and entered the computer commands that were flashing in my goggles screen.

"There," I smiled, proud of my work.

"Now," he smiled, handing my a lollypop and green jumpsuit. "Want to join me?" I nodded, taking off my blazer and putting on the jumpsuit over all my other clothing. He handed Kumo a miniature version of the outfit. Kumo sneezed as I put it on him.

Jumping into one of the open "Mosca," my goggles entered a new interface. Instead of the usual black screen, it was an emerald green. "_Mechanic's view_," it read before a majority of the symbols changed. "_Activate flame reader? For all modes?_" Pressing the button on the side of the goggles, the yes option flashed before new dials appeared.

"Let's go," smirked Spanner in the speakers surrounding me as the Mosca came towards a glowing figure in the distance.

In front of us was the Vongola decimo. The Namimori Middle Schooler. "No-good Tsuna." It was Sawada Tsunayoshi himself.

* * *

**A/N:  
What did you guys think of it? 8D  
Sorry I did a lot of retelling. D: *glances at manga*  
And I sorta altered some scenes… ^^;  
It's probably going to be like that until I reach Kimiko's… erm… scene… ;D  
And… xAngelic, Kimiko's candy issue comes up later… :] **

_Kimiko: Well, that was… Okay?  
Hibari: Not fighting? I'll bite you to death.  
Kimiko: Onii-sama~ I don't want to be bitten to death!  
Author: No biting! … Yet?  
Hibari: *raises tonfa*  
Author: N-No! No biting!  
Hibari: I'll bite you to death! *chases author*  
Kumo: *sneezes*  
Kimiko: Please review… *smirks* Else Kyoya-nii-sama will bite you to death also~  
Author: The fangirls will like that, and-  
Hibari: *slashes at author* I'll definitely bite you to death.  
Kimiko: *smirks*  
Author: You're growing on her! *looks at readers* Please review!  
Kumo: *sneezes* _


	9. The Start of His Training

_A/N: I thought I already posted this… O.o But… HERE YOU ALL GO~ ;D  
But I warn you, this chapter is extremely short. But, next chapter shall be long, because…  
More battles start~ ;D_

_

* * *

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 9**_

I winced as I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side. All I could remember was everything around me being too hot, then everything turning black. Rubbing my head, I snuggled into the mattress I was in, clutching my aching head. Suddenly, I was awoken by the clicking of a gun.

"You're missing in action, understand?" came a familiar voice. I turned onto my other side with a wince, my vision turning bright and filling in with black dots. I saw a blonde haired man walk over to me, rubbing circles with his thumb on my forehead. "Are you okay, Kimiko-chan?"

I got up, clutching my head. "I feel dizzy…" I muttered to myself, looking around the room to rest my eyes on a familiar figure clutching some blankets tightly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hibari-san," he stuttered.

"Hibari-san?" asked Spanner quizzically. "What's he talking about, _Hizuko _Kimiko?" He raised an eyebrow.

Noticing, some clothing beside my bed, I tossed it to Tsunayoshi. I glanced at the clothesrack to see our clothes hanging by some line. "Your clothes are drenched, you can borrow these," I muttered, picking up another pile for myself.

Luckily, Spanner dropped the topic. Pulling on the uniform over my shorts and tank top, I got up from the mattress, immediately feeling dizzy. "Are you okay?" asked Spanner once again, tossing me a lollypop. Instinctively, I ripped the plastic off the lollypop and stuck it into my mouth, savoring the sugary treat.

Summoning Kumo from my box, he nuzzled my shoulder, looking up at me accusingly. I pet his head tenderly as Spanner and Tsunayoshi discussed something called the "X-Burner."

"I have yet to see your perfected X-Burner. I'm going to make you complete it," Spanner told the young Vongola boss confidently.

"Wha-?" gasped Tsunayoshi, sweat-dropping at the guy standing before him.

Pulling on my goggles, I looked around the room, switching into the engineer mode. Glancing at the mini mosca, I smirked. It had no real weapons. And yet, it was pointing one of its arms at Tsunayoshi threateningly from the shadows.

I got up from my mattress, leaning against the wall for support as I made my way towards the Vongola boss. Shoichi Irie had anticipated something like this happening - Spanner switching sides to aid the Vongola because something about them interested him. Specifically the "X-Burner" in this case. Yawning, I sat beside the boss.

"I'm sorry I left you guys…" I muttered. He looked at me with a look I've never seen him use - other than being in the Hyper Dying Will mode. "But I had to… Onii-sama knew. So please…"

He looked at me cautiously for a second before sipping from the tea Spanner had given him. "Fine…" he muttered. "But… If you do anything else to betray us…"

Kumo nuzzled his hands, sneezing when Tsunayoshi looked down and began petting the animal. Sighing, Spanner got up and sat down at a workstation set up in the room and began picking out microchips. Letting the goggles hang from my neck, I yawned, taking the lollypop out of my mouth. Kumo looked up at me pleadingly.

"No," I giggled.

"You're different from your brother," the Vongola blurted out.

I nodded, sticking the lollypop back into my mouth. "I guess you can say that whenever I don't have candy, then I start turning into him," I sighed, remembering what it was like during my studies abroad in America. "When I was studying in America, I remember that I would have a small chocolate at least once a week. And other than that, I never fought."

He looked at me quizzically before rolling up the sleeves of the spare uniform he put on. Getting up from the mattress, he walked up to the busy mechanic. "Excuse me," Tsunayoshi asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"He's busy working on something…" I muttered to myself, throwing the stick from my lollypop in the garbage can.

No reply. "I guess not…" the Vongola boss sighed to himself, looking back and forth in the room frantically. I sighed. He's probably thinking about the other people who are here in the base. Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto Takeshi. And others.

"What?" Spanner finally said, pulling his goggles up to his forehead.

"What happened with the others… The ones that are outside?" demanded the Vongola.

"Outside?" I asked. "In the base you mean, right?"

"I mean everybody else! Have you heard any news about them?" he pleaded of Spanner. Spanner sighed, rubbing the lenses of his goggles. "Also, I don't understand what you said earlier. Why do you want me to perfect the technique?"

"Don't ask so much at once…" I said, standing up and walking to my mattress. Sitting down, I pressed on my goggles - no connection to the Miliefiore database. Shoichi probably cut it, knowing that Spanner had already - unknowingly - initiated his part in his plan.

"Sorry…" muttered Tsunayoshi, scratching his head.

"I already told you, didn't I?" replied Spanner. "I'm making you perfect the technique because I want to see it. I didn't kill you back there because it didn't feel right. I don't really mind killing over the remote monitor, but doing it live is just not my style…"

"What are you saying?" exclaimed Tsunayoshi. "Killing is bad, whichever way you do it!" Spanner glanced at the boy with shock, then looked at me. I nodded, knowing what he were thinking.

After a long moment of silence, I sighed. "But outside, you meant outside this room, right?" The boy nodded. "I don't know… Shoichi-san is in charge though." I couldn't reveal anything about Shoichi's plan, I just couldn't.

"Shoichi Irie?" exclaimed the boy.

"Be quiet," Spanner stated firmly before pulling out a gun on the timid middle-schooler. "But, I'd advise you not to provoke Shoichi. Although I've known this since we were both in the international high school robotics competition… But, Shoichi, he's really sharp. He's always been able to see the whole picture. He's an incredible guy."

Suddenly, the floor began shaking, items falling from tables and the Vongola's clothing falling off the clothing line. An oil drum falling on my leg, I held in a scream, keeping my cool. Summoning my twin swords, I quickly cut up the obstructing piece of metal and stood up, twirling my swords around my hands and storing them back in the box.

"Ow, ow, ow!" cried Tsunayoshi, hugging himself. "What are you doing?" I looked back at the two males to see Spanner frantically looking around him.

"I lost an important part…" the mechanic replied slowly. Noticing his Dying-Will pills and gloves free from the Mini Mosca's supervision, and from Spanner's attention, I grabbed them.

Calling the Vongola quietly, I tossed him his battling items. He put the gloves on quickly, fumbling with the lid of the pills. "Okay, now go into Hyper Mode," Spanner ordered, sitting up. "I want you to try it out so I can see it."

"B-But if I go into Hyper Mode, I think I'll be able to escape," he retorted.

I smirked, knowing Shoichi's motives. He wanted Tsunayoshi to improve his skills here, growing stronger. I summoned my swords, letting the cloud and mist flames surround me. "So what if you do?" I smirked. "We're strong."

"They'll kill you next time," Spanner said. "The Mosca I mean… That is… If Kimiko-chan doesn't kill you first."

"Spanner may have a point. Without the X-Burner, things'll be pretty rough," said a familiar voice. I glanced down to notice an extremely familiar figure. The baby! Reborn! "And besides, there's not much time."

"All right!" Tsunayoshi retreated. I smirked as he looked around him with a confused look on his face. "Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Reborn," I smiled down at the baby, tossing my swords into the air, watching as they turned to intertwining cloud and mist flames that flew back into the box.

"Ciaossu~"

"When did you get here?" gasped Tsunayoshi, kneeling down to the image of the baby. He reached out to grab him. "Huh? You're not solid? What the heck?"

"He's a hologram," Spanner and I explained in unison. The Vongola Decimo merely looked at us with another confused look.

"It's one of the functions of your headphones. I'm broadcasting from inside the Vongola Secret Base. That's why your headphones are so much bigger. I wanted to surprise you, but the signal was bad. It just got better a few minutes ago. Anything happen?"

"Huh…?" wondered the boy aloud. "Oh yeah! An earthquake! Did you feel it?"

"Not here… So that means we're safe for now."

"Thank god!" smiled the boy in relief.

"It's yourself you should be worried about," warned Reborn. The hologram turned towards Spanner. "How long will it take to complete the X-Burner?"

"Do you know this guy?" asked Tsuna as he pointed over to Spanner.

"No," the baby said firmly. "But I've been able to hear you since you got captured, so I know what he's like. Anyways, if I left it to you, it'd never get done." Reborn paused to smirk. "You're such a slowpoke."

Tsuna backed away from the hologram. "Hang on Reborn!" He's scared of a hologram, I thought to myself amusedly.

Looking over at me, the baby smirked. "Hibari Kimiko," he smiled. "Were you here the whole time?"

I nodded. "How did everybody take it?"

"Gokudera-san was angry, and is disgusted, but I'm sure your motives are clear, since Hibari-san seems to know something and is slightly fine with it." I nodded.

Spanner held up a small box. "Now," he smiled. "Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N:  
It's really short… ^^;  
But, review? Or send me a PM? ;DD**

**But remember, the next chapter shall be longer because of all the battles that are to come. :]  
Also - since I'm still writing it - I'm hoping that the appearance of Hibari will also be there. 8D  
And, with all of those who are looking forward to the love-interest section, there will be some hints…  
Until some awesome scene that I have planned out in my head occurs. xD **

**OTL;;**

**So please review! 8D **


	10. Completion and The Arrival of Hibari

_A/N: This one is a longer chapter than the last one~ But I deleted the file at first, thinking it were the "Untitled" file for school. Real smooth of me. *fails* _

_So, please, ENJOY! 8DD_

_

* * *

_

Finally after watching Spanner create the contacts and make adjustments, Reborn had asked a peculiar question. "Hey Spanner," the baby began. "Do you know what that round white device is? There's this guy that I know that's here, and I'm wondering if you were it was."

"Ah," the blonde-haired mechanic replied, looking up from his workstation. I slipped on my goggles - I had been taking them off and tossing them into the air for Kumo to catch and give to me. He glanced at me for a second as I saw the image flash in my screen.

"Do you know anything?" asked the young Vongola - obviously shocked.

"That's in Shoichi's Laboratory," Spanner replied as he typed diligently on his computer.

"What do you know about him?" demanded Reborn.

"I heard a while back, that one time, he messed around with subspace energy," the mechanic replied after a long time of silence.

"Why?" Reborn and I asked in unison. There was nothing in the records on my goggles about the motives, only details about the device.

"I couldn't tell," Spanner replied honestly. "But it has something to do with the relationship between time and space. They call it… Time travel."

"Time travel?" Reborn, Tsunayoshi, and I gasped. Time travel, the thing that brought us here to the future in the first place. Was it already being developed in this time period?

"That's it," Reborn muttered, connecting the dots. I smirked. It was simple. "The two points have finally connected. Irie Shoichi was researching time travel, so that he could return to the past for his target."

"It seems impossible to return to the past - considering what time we came to using the ten year bazooka. With this clue, we came here knowing that Irie Shoichi would be here," analyzed Tsunayoshi aloud.

"The ten year bazooka?" asked Spanner. I smirked. "Then you must be those kids, huh?" He turned towards me. "I already knew that you were a younger version of yourself, but I didn't know how you got here - but now I do."

"I have a feeling that Irie isn't the main cause of all of this. And if this clue is correct, this device that's used to travel to the past has a deeper connection…"

"Now I understand. We can't mess up this operation. I now know that he _has _to be defeated. We need to capture him so he can tell us how to return to the past," stated Tsunayoshi confidently.

Noticing something coming, I pressed my goggles close to my eyes - making sure that the screens were on. When the screens were on, you couldn't see my eyes. Pulling the hood on my mechanic uniform over my head, I summoned my twin swords and held them before me.

"Yup," smiled Reborn at his pupil before taking a sharp glance towards me. I nodded, and he turned towards the wall I was looking at with a glare.

"What's there to worry about?" came a voice. "It's already too late." Suddenly, the wall exploded, and the rubble flew across the room. A familiar lady stepped out from the rubble with a whip in her hands. "Because you guys are going to sleep here, forever."

"Iris and Ginger…" muttered Spanner.

Tsunayoshi put his hand firmly in front of Spanner. "Stay down," he ordered firmly.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

I sighed, walking before my spinning cloud needle. "Did you just get that white round machine installed?" I smirked.

"Vongola Guardian of the Cloud," muttered a person before me. "Hibari Kyoya?" I merely stared at him. "Do you feel like you have no obligation to answer my question?" The man smirked, holding out his box. "Then I guess you'll have to die here."

He was a mist ring illusionist, I thought to myself as a forest took over the room - pushing aside several bodies laying on the ground. "Hmm…" I acknowledged as I glanced to my right and left. "It looks like you're an illusionist. I don't have anything against you…" I smirked, slipping on a ring and lighting it. "I hate your kind. So I want to make you crawl on the ground."

"Hibari Kyoya," the man taunted. "The strongest man in the Vongola, well, rumored. I'll be testing that theory." I glared at him, sensing the presence of objects with my flames. I jumped up into the air, swiftly dodging an explosion beneath me.

Herbivore, I thought to myself as I sensed another attack and shifted my cloud flames. Attacking me with things I can't see? Such a cheap trick. But of course, he's an illusionist. "Hmm… He saw that attack," I heard the man mutter.

Sensing him coming at me, I quickly summoned my tonfa and held it above my head. The man's eyes widened slightly. "I'm good with illusions," I spat at him with a smirk. "'Cause I _hate _them."

With an explosion, I shrugged some dirt off me and straightened my posture. "Let's go," I called to my box weapon. But I called the battle off too early. Hearing another explosion, I heard a voice above me.

"You're good. Maybe you have what it takes to be my rival."

"I wonder about that," I pondered, holding my tonfa to my sides. Where's Kimiko? Forgetting about the past version of my sister, I raised the intensity of my flames and inserted it into my box. "You cannot become my rival that easily. I have to test you for what you're worth after I make your mist disappear…" With a smirk, a whirlwind shot out of my boxes.

The man continued his overly flamboyant display of flips in the air to dodge my attacks. Herbivores, I thought to myself once more. He smirked.

"An illusion uses the imagination in the mind to bring it out in real life," I pondered, remembering my observations of a certain blue-haired illusionist. "If I attack you enough to break your concentration…"

He jumped into the air once more, summoning another whirlwind, I slashed at him. To my brief surprise, he deflected. Lucky shot, I thought to myself as I slashed again and again. He also came at me, but his attacks were easy to parry. His illusion collapsing piece by piece, a big hole was ripped in the imaginary environment.

"Looks like it's going undone," I noticed as I landed on the ground. "So this is your box weapon."

"Spettrale Nudiblanc," the man explained conceitedly. "You're the first person to see them." I stared at the slugs above me. "And the last."

Suddenly, all of them charged at me. Since my ring had exploded earlier, I placed on another, slipping it on and summoning two of my box weapons. The cute little hedgehogs.

"I see now," the man observed. "You're using the flame on your ring as a radar." Well, I thought to myself. I have two C rank rings and one D rank ring. I need to finish him now - before it's too late. I'll use it.

"Once I understand it, I'll be able to overcome it," the man analyzed conceitedly. Herbivores.

"No need for that," I smirked. "Because I'll be using this." I slipped all the rings on my fingers - forcing the flames into a box. Holding it steadily against the box, I felt cracks forming beneath my fingertips. "To insert the flame without destroying the box is rather hard." Suddenly the box exploded, forming an orb in my hands. "Let me introduce you to Needle Sphere Form: Reversed."

The object in my hands grew, a white light enveloping me. I watched as the bright light took over my opponent, and only him. Like raindrops, I could hear his "Spettrale Nudiblanc attempting to breach the boundary of my weapon. I inwardly grinned. This was my turf now - until that time. Only about an hour left, I noted.

"This is what this weapon's about," I explained to the herbivore. "The highly airtight clouds I used to create this dome with have the ability to repel. If you keep your back to me for a long time, you'll get swallowed up by the destruction. If you don't' concentrate… I wouldn't count on escaping."

"I see…" he muttered. "So this is how you counter my attacks." He was breathless. A slight muscle twitch. Slightly bending forward. I smirked. The effects are already taking a toll on him.

"When I create this, the cloud flames burn… So they heavily consume all the oxygen. In order to maintain the sphere, the oxygen keeps decreasing rapidly."

"A death match… Lack of oxygen and spikes surrounding us at every angle," the man caught on.

"Let's finish this quick and easy," I smirked. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"Don't lie," the man stated bluntly. My ears perked up. "This space is just to compensate for a lack of rings. A box weapon fight would have just been disadvantageous due to your lack of rings. So you used all of them to create this space to make a physical fight be mandatory. You seem to be confident. But so am I." He held his sword's hilt tightly, spinning it over his hands like Kimiko. "But I know the art of the sword."

"So I'll see your real skills," I taunted. I looked up at him, smirking. "I'll bite you to death."

~ * ~ * ~

Shoichi

~ * ~ * ~

There he was, I thought to myself as I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. It's all going according to plan. "I never thought…" I lied. "All right, permission granted. However, killing the Vongola and retrieving the Vongola Ring remains your top priority…" I glanced at the screen again to see a figure hide in the shadows. "And bring the other boy to me."

"Gotcha!" winked Iris.

"Irie-sama, we have established the cause of the anomaly in the box weapon testing ground where Genkishi is," said one of the Cerevello.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Hibari Kyoya," she replied.

"What!?" I gasped. He came early, I noted. "Then the third intruder was Hibari, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir," she confirmed. "We've analyzed the video from the box weapon testing ground. There's no mistake. The cameras are now functioning properly. The monitor is showing the current status at the box weapon testing ground."

My eyes widened. "What on earth is that…?" I asked truthfully.

"We can't be certain, but we believe it's Hibari's box weapon. Most likely, Genkishi and Hibari are inside it."

"Inside?" I asked.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I pushed my back closer to the shadows. Suddenly, I felt it. He was here. Kyoya was here. He was fighting. Adjusting my goggles, I finally found a camera feed. I logged in - to witness Kyoya facing a man with four swords. Suddenly, something smashed against the thing I was sitting against.

"Cloak," I ordered Kumo. He complied, the jewel on his collar lighting up.

I got up and turned around. "So you're the other boy that Irie-sama was talking about~" smirked the familiar lady with the afro. The camera read it as Iris - one of the important people at this base. Luckily, she didn't know it was me.

"What are those things?" asked Reborn. "Are they human?"

"Once upon a time," sighed Spanner.

The goggles brought up an information file automatically. They were experimented on - specifically by the busty woman standing before us. "Come, take him down," she ordered the monsters. "My servants~"

The monsters came at us with a battle cry. Quickly, I realized that they grew on cloud flames, so I wouldn't be of help here. I looked at the creatures, seeing several muscle twitches. The Vongola also noticed it. With another battle cry, he was swiped by a swift punch.

"I told you it's impossible," muttered Spanner.

"Are those guys really human?" asked Reborn stoically.

"The death stalk unit are the Millifore Human Stimulation subjects," began Spanner. "Their bodies were genetically modified to undergo an unnatural transformation, which is triggered by that special full-body suit and the Cloud flames from Iris's whip. The transformation stimulates the doormat fighting abilities in a human body and they become like that."

"Human experiments," noted Reborn. "That's very cruel."

After a long silence, Spanner sighed. "That's not exactly true. Those guys experimented on themselves and genetically modified their own bodies. Those subjects were once professors in the project. But all of them had one thing in common; they were all in love with a certain research assistant - Iris. Each of them thought he was the only one who could make her happy, so they competed with each other and operated on themselves, modifying their own bodies. The results are the things you see now - their only purpose for living and to slaughter. And for Youka Iris."

"That's sick," I muttered.

"You have done well, my servants," she winked at them. They all came at her, probably reaching out to hug her. Disgusting.

"That's warped," stated Reborn. I tensed up, hoping Tsunayoshi was okay. He was knocked into the other side of the wall! Itching to fight, I tapped my fingers on the floor. I stuck a lollypop into my mouth.

"Come, the Vongola is on the other side of the wall," called Iris to her servants. "Break through it and get him!" Iris only stood to the side as the dust cleared knocking the wall to reveal Tsunayoshi standing strongly. "Heh. You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?"

"Spanner," stated Tsunayoshi in a firm voice. "What are you doing? Hurry up and finish those contacts."

"Eh?" questioned Spanner aloud.

"Your policy was, 'Nothing will change your completion time,' right? Hurry up and fix it, Spanner." enforced Reborn with a slight smirk.

"But. You heard what I said; The death stalk unit is stronger than my king mosca. This is impossible." I revealed myself only to them. "Where have you been, Kimiko?"

"That's not what Sawada Tsunayoshi thinks," I smirked. "Let him _bite them to death_." With this, Tsunayoshi propelled himself towards the monsters with his flames.

"No," It is impossible, sighed the afro lady. "Get him!"

To my delight, the Vongola decimo dodged all the attacks by one of the monsters, hitting certain points in their arms and faces. Everybody was in shock as he battled each of Iris's servants with ease - making them turn into a pile of mush.

"What the hell?" groaned Iris. "What happened?"

"His movements are not like the Vongola I know…" realized Spanner.

"There are two major differences between this and the King Mosca fight," stated Reborn knowingly.

"The first is the experience he gained from defeating the King Mosca," I smirked. "It gave Tsunayoshi an incomparable development in his fighting ability."

"But he's fighting at a level way beyond just normal progress," countered Spanner.

"The other difference," I continued. "Is that his opponents are not machines. They're living human beings. Since they're living human beings, there is a certain degree of predictability in their movements. Apparently, Tsuna can sense all of that."

"That is the ability passed on by the Vongola blood. The 'ability to see through things.' It's also known as Hyper Intuition."

"The ability to do that… Hyper Intuition," the mechanic stated aloud while typing furiously at his keyboard. He stuck a lollypop into his mouth. "In the midst of work, Vongola has once more surpassed my expectations. I'm anxious to see the completed form of the X-Burner that he created. Just wait a bit longer, Vongola."

I smirked.

"They! What are you guys doing?" yelled Iris as she propelled herself up into the air above the remaining mush of her monster servants. And past courters, I noted to myself with a smirk. "You can't handle a little brat like that? You've wasted so much time! I see, you're not burnt up enough."

She slapped them again with her whip, turning them into larger monsters than before - their muscles larger than themselves! "These guys are strong," I noted. "They got hit many times, but they recovered right away."

"Go!" ordered the psychotic afro lady. Their arms stretched to grab Tsunayoshi again, but their target wasn't there! Tsunayoshi twirled in the air to attack them from a different angle. He spun around the monster, finally turning it into a pile of mush.

"Amazing… A new technique…" gasped Spanner. "Using that as a distraction, he separated them. That fatty is just like a big piece of meat."

"Hey!" ordered Iris. "What are you all doing? Trash! Is this all you've got? I'm not happy with _trash_." Once again, they all came to be and regrouped themselves - growing larger. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened at the monstrosity before us.

"Pruahhhhhhhhh!"

"You're so innocent, Vongola," smirked Iris. "These guys, as long as they're not dead, they'll keep on fighting."

"Spanner, how's the lens coming along for the shape of the X-Burner?" demanded Tsunayoshi.

"Just wait a little more," answered Reborn. "Wait a little longer. That thing will be completed very soon. If we use the X-Burner for them-"

"Naive. Too naive," smirked a voice that was all too familiar.

"Gingerbread," I whispered as Iris yelled his name aloud.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," he said seriously, the brim of his hat shrouding his eyes in shadows.

"Be careful Vongola…" warned Spanner. "That Ginger is not the real body, it's just a dall. Your Hyper Intuition is useless here."

"Ahh… Spanner, you really are a traitor," smirked Gingerbread. "The result of not minding your own business is death!" He turned his broom over, pointing it at the mechanic. I quickly ran in front of them and hardened the cloud flames on my sword - deflecting the majority of the needles in time for Spanner to get up and run.

"Don't underestimate my mechanic sense," answered Spanner as he narrowly dodged the needles. "I said I'd help you complete it. Besides, there's another person here that your'e forgetting about."

Disguising myself as a boy with my mist flames, I held my swords in front of me for all to see. "That guy is doing something weird," noted Iris about Spanner. "It's better to get rid of him first. And that boy is wanted by Irie-sama _alive_. Ginger!"

"Understood," whispered Ginger as he got up and flew towards Spanner and I. I turned my back towards Spanner as I jumped up and deflected more knives and needles from his broom. Fighting against a boy I was allied with earlier today. That's funny.

"I'll bite you to death…" I muttered under my breath as I continued to deflect spikes.

"Just a little bit more," Spanner coughed as we ran.

"Bye, Spanner," smirked Gingerbread. He turned towards me. "Get ready to go to Irie-sama~"

"Completed!" grinned Spanner.

"Spanner, above you!" called Reborn. I quickly shrouded him in an invisible mist cloak and pushed him to the side so he wouldn't face the severity of the attack.

"This is the fate of traitors!" laughed Iris. "Serves you right." The darkness wanting to overtake me, I tried to push myself off the ground. Unfortunately, there was a dagger pinning my legs to the floor.

"Tsuna," I called, making him turn towards us. Luckily, Spanner didn't get all of the attack, but he was still hurt greatly.

"Catch," yelled Spanner, tossing the small box up into the air. Blood sliding down my cheeks, I sat up and winced as the sharp side of the weapon pinning my clothes scraped against my ankle. I pulled out the daggers and stood up.

"I won't let you," stated Gingerbread, pointing his broom at Tsunayoshi.

"Quick, catch Vongola!" yelled Iris to her monsters. I grinned. In all the chaos, he had caught the box and put on the contacts quickly.

"If you want to sleep," stated Tsuna as he looked around the room. "It's too early, Spanner. Kimiko." The dust cleared around him. "Now I'll show you the beautiful and completed… X-Burner!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**During the revealing of the contacts scene, Tsuna is just so… So… Serious looking… xDD;; **

**But in other words, please review with your thoughts and comments. And maybe even ideas for future… events… with Yamamoto and Kimiko~ ;D Every review counts! 8D**

_Kimiko: Please review the story!  
Kumo: *sneezes*  
Hibari: Or else, we'll bite you to death._


	11. At Minimal Percentage

_A/N: Hello all~ I need to have more consistent days to upload. In class, we're reading To Kill a Mockingbird. Good book. I suggest you check it out. :]  
Other than that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter - I love the ending of it, kinda like the suspencefulness until I realized it seemed obvious to what happened. xD _

_Now, onwards with the show~ ;D_

_

* * *

The last thing I heard was Iris yelling, "Muscles combine!" It echoed in my head as I finally was enveloped by the horrible dark._

~ * ~ * ~

Spanner

~ * ~ * ~

It was beautiful - a work of art to say the least. A sea of fire washed over Iris's servants and obliterated Gingerbread's puppet. A fury of light burst through the wall - to who knows where!

"Really… Stable…" I heard myself mutter before falling to the ground, exhausted. But from the corner of my eye, I noticed something odd. The ring with Kimiko's finger was spreading to cover her entire right hand. Kumo approached the flame curiously, sniffing it.

Then everything for me blacked out.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

I felt it. My sister was here, and something had happened to her. I smirked. I'll bite them to death. "Do you know how to fight in this era?" asked the man in front of me. I kept silent. This era? "Have you ever seen this before?"

"A music box?" I queried.

The man in front of me furrowed his bows and smirked back at me. "If that's so, then this will be a perfect victory," he stated, a furry of light surrounding him. It morphed into millions of missiles - all pointing towards me.

"Hmm," I muttered, glancing left and right.

"This is something, even in your state now, can easily understand. Visual items. You are being surrounded by millions of missiles…" He smirked. The missiles all disappeared into thin air. "My weapons can conceal themselves as mist illusions. The grown up you has had more experience in defeating these, but it's impossible for you." He grinned. "Goodbye, Hibari Kyoya."

I looked above me frantically, gritting my teeth. I can't die here. I still haven't bitten him and Kimiko's attackers to death. Then everything exploded around me. But, I wasn't dead. Or hurt.

"Kyo-san!" I heard a vaguely familiar voice yell. More herbivores?

I held my tonfa before me, and glared in the voice's direction. "Helpers," I muttered. "Average, half-dead people won't be of any use." I looked at the man. Ah. The vice president. "Kusakabe Tetsuya. Grouping? You are fired from the Dicipline Committee."

The man's eyebrows twitched as I glanced at him. "Kyo-san uses the ring's flame to fight with the boxes!" he yelled at me.

"The ring's flame? Box?" I asked.

"It's useless," came the voice of the weird-eyebrowed man.

"That's right!" Kusakabe yelled back.

"Even though I don't know what boxes are. The ring's flame… Please don't talk like Bucking Horse. That guy also understands that the most important factor for all the battles from now onwards is the Ring's Flame."

I narrowed my eyes and glared the two older men. "It till be _fine _even if you guys _didn't _ show up." A cloudy, purple flame surrounded me.

"Please insert the flame into the boxes on the floor!" he yelled back at me. I glared.

"When did I give you permission to command me around, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" I smirked. "It seems that I have to bite you to death."

"What?" he pleaded. "Please wait a sec, chairman!"

The girl beside him perked up. "Cloud man…" she muttered. "Behind you!"

I turned around and held up my tonfa - deflecting a harsh blow. Narrowing my eyes, all I focused on was the battle. "Saved by your companions again," the man muttered. "There won't be a next time. But the next one…"

"Companions?" I questioned harshly. "Who is that?" I narrowed my eyes, increasing the flame around me.

"He increased the flame!" yelled Kusakabe.

"Just like what 'Bucking Horse' said. To increase the flame of the ring is to be pissed off." There's grouping. I've been helped twice _twice_. And I don't know where my younger sister is. "Vice chairman. I'll defeat that knight first. I believe in your words." I took my ring and fisted my hand, pressing the ring up to the hole.

The flames around me turned to mist in the air and a cloud surrounded us.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I coughed, getting up from my place on the ground. Tsuna was sitting in front of me, strapping something to some sort of straps that were on my chest. "Sawada-san…?" I coughed.

"Kimiko," he smiled. "You're finally awake. We're going off to see the others."

Getting up off the floor, my legs collapsed beneath me. Not knowing why, I pulled up the pants of my green jumpsuit. There were indigo and purple scratches on my legs. Fisting my hand, I lit up my ring. I glanced down at my belt of boxes. So far, I've only opened two. One for my two twin swords. Another for Kumo. And the last one, I pondered.

"Let's open it…" Placing the ring into the box, a light shot to my ankles and wrists. When the light faded, Tsunayoshi was already flying ahead of Spanner and I. I looked down at my limbs to see bracelets and anklets that were purple with an indigo spiral around it.

Hovering around my ankles, I forced my flame to my feet, and they started glowing. I smirked. So it's like Iris's boots - there's a component in them like the rings so I can use my flames there also. Unhooking myself from Tsunayoshi, began flying on my own. Gimacing when the scars on my legs began burning, I ignored it.

"_Don't show any weakness_," echoed Kyoya's voice in my head. "Don't show any weakness," I repeated as I flew behind Spanner and Tsunayoshi.

"I haven't seen you use those bangles and anklets for a long time," remarked Spanner. "It's about time."

I nodded, pulling my goggles onto my eyes. Turning them on, I looked from left to right. Yes, it worked. "Where are we going, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I asked.

"To the others," he replied in an even tone. Glancing over at me, I noticed he wasn't smiling. "We need to get to them before the others do - before Shoichi gets to us."

"Hai," I replied. Suddenly, I heard it with the earphones attached into my goggles.

"_Kyou-san, do you have any boxes left?_" yelled a voice.

"_Nope_," came a voice in reply. Onii-sama, I noted, my eyes widening. Then there was a smash. My ears immediately perked up to try and hear more of the conversation. Nothing but static.

"Reborn," asked Tsunayoshi, breaking me out of my reverie. "How far are we from the lab?"

"Ahh…" replied Reborn. "If it's a straight route, we can breach it fast, but this route is kinda difficult." I glanced back at Spanner - who was doing perfectly fine on his parachute contraption.

"Did you know that everybody was going to come?" asked Tsunayoshi seriously. Popping a lollypop into my mouth, I summoned Kumo. The flame shot up and landed on my shoulder. Sniffing behind my ear, the small white fox sneezed.

"I didn't know," came the serious reply. "The Hibari Kyoya of this era brought Chrome and Lambo on their own accord. They didn't tell us about it."

"But… Why Lambo too?"

"Because he's…" Reborn whispered. "Because he's one of the Vongola Guardians." After a long silence, the Arcobalenco continued. "Oh yeah, Tsuna, I forgot to confirm something."

"What…?"

"It's closing," I told them. I ignited my flames, propelling me out of the closing walls. Luckily Tsunayoshi and Spanner were closely behind - so they also made it.

"This is Irie's doing," remarked Reborn. "According to Gokudera's report, that guy can move the rooms in this building at will."

"Amazing," gasped Spanner. "As expected from Shoichi."

"Tsuna!" I yelled, glancing up to see blocks hurling towards us. Propelling forward, I flipped left and right ahead of the two boys. I somersaulted to the side, dodging a small block.

"Reborn, what did you forget to confirm?" asked Tsunayoshi behind me.

"You didn't forget that important charm?"

"I didn't forget it," he replied. Not understanding what he meant, I quickly discarded the thought, staring at the flames about to close ahead of us.

"Cloak," I ordered Kumo. The gemstone on his collar glowed, and the carnivorous plants ahead of us quickly moved onto Tsunayoshi and Spanner as their targets.

I head a blast, and glanced behind me to see that the Vongola Decimo had sent a cannon of flame through the plant. The cloak still covering me, I dodged all the attacks, hovering in the air to watch the Vongola. Missiles hurled towards him, my muscle twitched. They were tracking him. Dodging into the left opening in the wall, I hurled myself forwards.

"Tsuna, go through the left!" ordered Reborn.

"Hai," he replied, tilting his body. "They're catching up. Spanner's body won't be able to take it if I go any faster."

"Don't worry, Vongola," replied the mechanic. "I won't drab you down."

Quickly fishing for something on his back, he turned around to face the missiles with a cannon. Shooting it, all the missiles turned to their new targets - pieces of paper with flames on them.

"That was the Freya Shaft cannon that can disrupt missiles from fighter jets," remarked Reborn. "But that flame…"

"Stored up Dying Will Flames?" I asked. "I modified the Freya Shaft cannon so that the latest Dying Will Flame tracking weapons can be deflected."

"Not bad, Spanner," I smirked.

"After this battle," began Reborn. "Wanna have a match with my mechanic?" I continued flying forward.

"Inventing competition?" Spanner said hopefully. "I won't lose."

"We are going to reach the location that Kusakabe mentioned," stated Reborn, quickly changing the topic.

"Something is coming," Tsunayoshi and I said in unison. I could see it - items were being tracked in my goggles. And I was sure the same went for Tsunayoshi and his contacts. "It's huge!"

Coming towards us was a gigantic missile, no, rocket. "I will use this to disrupt its route," replied Spanner. Tsunayoshi slowed down, and Spanner shot ahead of him. He fired his bazooka. Suddenly, the missile separated into smaller weapons! They multiplied again. Then again. And another time!

"Spanner!" yelled the Vongola. "Stay back!"

"Kumo," I ordered. "Whirlwind."

I flew ahead of the missiles - the mist cloak still in effect. Stopping to face the weapons, I quickly outstretched my arm and Kumo jumped onto my wrist. The fox's tail grew, cloaking the missiles in a wall of invisible flames. Thank you mist flames, I noted. Fortunately, some of the missiles exploded, but not all of them. Tsunayoshi extended out his hand and flew faster, quickly dodging the explosions.

I turned around to see some sort of figure in a suit of armor. A human? I flew beyond it, but it extended out its arm and knocked me back with its sword. I squinted my eyes - mist flames. It _was _a human.

"Die, Vongola!" rang out a horrific voice.

Sliding down the wall, I pushed myself off the wall, igniting my flames once more. I summoned my twin swords and disabled the mist cloak. I held up my swords to something I sensed - meeting another sword. It quickly disappeared and shot towards Tsunayoshi. After some time, it spoke.

"I wanted to say, 'He saw through it!?' But my opponent is a Vongola who has Hypertuition," came the voice of the sword wielder. "I'm not surprised." My goggles analyzed who it was. A man named Genkishi. "And what do we have here? Hizuko Kimiko. Byakuran's student and the traitor's apprentice."

I narrowed my eyes. The biography scrolling down on the right side of my screen seemed to be correct. He is a total meanie. I narrowed my eyes, turning into my "fighting mode," as I dubbed it. "Genkishi," I smirked, holding my swords in front of me.

"I forbid you to go into the lab. Don't even think of laying your hands on anything in there."

"It seems he intends to use illusions," pondered Spanner, standing up from the ground. "Vongola! It's like Kimiko-san said! It's Phantom Knight!"

"Why is he here?" asked Tsunayoshi aloud. "S-Shouldn't he be occupied with fighting the rest?"

"The rest?" the man in front of us scoffed. "You mean the guardians? They were a pain, but those guys should be turning into dust right now." Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. Glancing towards me, the man smirked. "I'll have to talk with you later, Hizuko-sama. And I'll also have to ask you about your resemblance to a certain raven-haired boy. He used _cloud _flames also."

Quickly glancing towards me, my body felt like it had frozen, and I plummeted towards the ground. The flames lightly coating my fall, I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of Spanner. He set me down on the floor beside him. "Are you okay, Kimiko-san?" he asked. "Can you move?"

Trying to move my arm, I found that I couldn't. "These are just illusions," I told myself, trying to undo it. Based on what I was told in the Varia by the man with the frog hat, I had learned something about illusions. "_My master told me that once you believe in illusions, they become reality._"

Suddenly, I found that my finger was twitching like I had wanted it to. Pushing myself up, I grit my teeth, feeling a wound open. "_Don't' show weakness_." I threw the lollypop in my mouth onto the ground. I needed to invoke withdrawal symptoms of candy and confectionaries. I'll be stronger that way.

I looked above me to see Tsunayoshi hurling himself towards the illusionist directly. He was quickly punched and pushed to the side. The man disappeared and reappeared behind the hurling Vongola.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" I called. "Look out!" He quickly flipped in mid-air and raised his arm above his head, smashing it into the illusionist.

"You're still just a kid," I heard Genkishi state flatly. The man quickly reappeared behind me, slashing his swords at his back. The teenager groaned loudly. Quickly, the illusionist reappeared above him, kicking him hard in the chest to have him flying down to the ground.

I stood my ground. He's okay. He's still breathing. Kyoya's mentality was getting to me - gradually. "Vongola!" yelled Spanner to the groaning boy with his arms stretched out.

"This guy will not take it easy," reminded Reborn to his pupil. "From my calculation, he's about the same level as Hibari of this era. Tsuna shouldn't be able to handle a guy like him." That wasn't true. What about what you said about Tsuna adapting to opponents? He _is _strong.

I looked above me to see the mist flame radiating from the man's body quickly disappear. Wait, I thought to myself. When was I able to notice flames coming from other peoples bodies? Quickly remembering the goggles, I sighed to myself and looked back up at the man. Dark, cloudy wisps of smoke gathered around him. I looked up to see that he had a full suit of armor on - the same set that was on the figure in the hallway.

"It's getting worse," noted Reborn.

"He looks like a knight…" I remarked as Spanner stated something about him seeing this weapon for the first time. Tsuna groaned as he tried to push himself up off the ground.

"Byakuran-sama instructs me to crush you with all I have," Genkishi stated flatly once more. No emotion. If we weren't enemies, Kyoya would have liked him. Maybe. "Byakuran-sama's order is a god's prominence. It cannot be interrupted!" He turned towards me. "Of all people, _you _should know that also." I scanned it in my goggles - my files. I should have known. He had saved my life with this ring, I thought to myself as I looked down at my hand.

"If you stop resisting," boomed the illusionist above us. "You _all _can die peacefully. You should have a deep understanding about our strength differences. I said the same thing to your guardian, but they knew the differences in our strength, but they resisted. And what they got was a terrible ending. You're not that stupid, right Vongola tenth?" He held his sword in front of his face. I glared at him, igniting the flames in my ankles. "Don't worry, Kimiko-san. You will get your turn. I want to see what 'Millfiore's Drifter' has in store for me."

I grit my teeth, dispersing the flames all around me. "I understand your strength," croaked Tsunayoshi. "But, even so, I want to fight." Genkishi's eyes widened slightly, and his body jerked a bit. He noticed something? But what?

"Operation X," muttered Tsunayoshi, holding his glove in front of his face. A soft flame appeared behind him as he held his arm out. He shouldn't do that, I noted, we don't have enough time for a strong cannon. Genkishi's eyes lit up.

"I won't let you use this technique," stated the illusionist, quickly disappearing and reappearing just in front of the Vongola. He slashed him with his sword and he flew backwards.

"The X-Burner had already enough space to fire now," stated Reborn. "But firing at such an opponent… It's no wonder if he misses."

"That's not the only problem," I stated to both men. Spanner's ear's perked up.

"You also see it? In your goggles?" asked Spanner. I shook my head.

"I can see it fine - his fire in my goggles is slowly fading. But there's another issue," I glanced back at them. "I can sense that he's at his limit. He's been fighting continuous battles and fired his 'ultimate weapon' three times. His energy should be nothing."

"As expected from a Hibari," smirked Reborn. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"But there's another issue other than his energy level," I smirked. "He's forcing the other guy to keep on attacking." I heard a buzz. Tsunayoshi was talking to Reborn through his headphones.

"I see," stated Reborn. "A tooth for a tooth. But I'm not sure that technique can be used against such an opponent. Even if it miraculously works, it will only work once and for a moment." I smirked. We were thinking the same.

"My sword and skill, defense and attack the same time," stated the man hovering within the dark flames. "Not even your Hypertuition can overcome it." He hurled himself towards the Vongola decimo. "Disappear."

Several explosions sounded above us. "Don't get hit…" muttered Spanner. "Vongola!"

"Tsuna! Now!" yelled Reborn. The Vongola flew above Genkishi, exposing himself in the rear.

"At last," smirked the Phantom Knight. "Your back is facing me. What an idiotic way to die. You're finished." He slashed for the third time at the Vongola - who let out a cry of agonized pain. I grinned. A hologram.

"Now," I muttered to see the real Vongola have his flame brightly alit behind him. He fired his cannon, despite the fact that they were only at a minimal percentage of power.

"Tsk."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh no! What happened? xD  
I didn't feel like writing any more… Just kidding. There's a major scene-ish that happens next.  
So I wanted to keep it for that chapter, along with part of this battle.  
Gotta love cliffhangers~ ;D**

**And in other words, please review! 8D  
It's easy, just click on the green button that says something like… "Submit Review."  
Because I need tips for how to progress Yamamoto and Kimiko's future… Predetermined by another force… relationship. ^^;  
(This is why I like writing fiction. You feel evil at times being able to twist the lives of your characters - in _good ways _of course. Sheesh. ;D)**

**So, pelase review! **

_Kimiko: *sighs* I haven't seen Onii-sama for a long time. Author-sama, when can I see Kyoya-nii-sama again?  
Author: I'm afraid that I'm not entirely sure. But I know that it might be in the next chapter.  
__Kimiko: Really?  
__Kyoya: *holds up tonfa* Kimiko. I believe she's lying.  
__Author: K-Kyoya-san! P-Please don't be violent! I'm telling the honest truth!  
Kimiko: *narrows eyes and takes out twin swords* Kumo. Whirlwind.  
Author: Ahh!  
Kumo: *grows larger and flame spreads out behind him* _

**(By the way, for all you American readers, who here's getting the new Pokemon game~? ;D  
SoulSilver or HeartGold? 8DD)**


	12. Towards the End of Attack

_A/N: So, I haven't posted in a long time. I really need to have a schedule when to post chapters. I also tried to write more! But it doesn't look like it unless you change the size of the browser window. *laughs*_

_Hope you like this chapter! :D _

_ONWARDS~ :]_

_(And, for those who read the manga… I was actually sad when _______ passed on.  
And, we still need to see TYL!Tsunayoshi! DDDD8  
I was really excited for it, and I'm still waiting! xD)_

_Erm.. This is the official one.. _

_HAVE FUN READING FOLKS! :]_

_**Edit [March 25, 2010]:  
**I believe that **I am in need for a person to Beta Read this story** after having multiple mistakes pointed out to me that I didn't catch the first time around. _**_If_**_** you are interested, send me a PM. :]**  
_

_And I would also like to make a shout-out to pralinedetective and Praline and Murdercase, but I believe that they are the same person.^^;; In other words, they have pointed out several errors that I have made in the Italian translations, and I would like to thank you for that. Hopefully my mistakes won't discourage you to continue reading my fic. (Wanna beta for me? xD;;)_

* * *

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 12**

Genkishi had cut through the flame easily, slashing his sword through the Vongola. I inwardly winced, keeping my face stoic. He's not dead, I thought to myself. Why? I just knew. "You were betrayed by your information," said the Vongola. I smirked. "Cautious of the X-Burner, you neglected your most powerful skill and launched your sword at me. In that case…"

"That technique!" yelled Spanner, looking up above him. Tsunayoshi had the blade of the illusionist stuck between his hands.

"The Zero Point Breakthrough… Revised Edition," sighed Reborn, smiling up at his pupil. Genkishi's shoulder twitched. I squinted my eyes and zoomed into the battle using my goggles. There was a brief expression of shock. He wasn't playing his hardest in the game, I thought to myself with a smirk. Tsunayoshi had the upper hand after all?

"Too late," stated the Vongola solidly. In the blink of an eye, flames radiating from the illusionist's back swirled around him, turning towards the young teenager. His flames were being sucked into his hands, I noted. Jumping back, Genkishi wiped his brow swiftly, flicking the sweat off his gloved fingertips.

Flames bursting around him, Tsunayoshi looked seriously to Genkishi. "From now on, I'll fight seriously," he said, igniting the purest Sky flames I have ever seen out of his gloves.

"You mean to say," began Genkishi, eyes darting around the Vongola Decimo. "That until now, you haven't shown your full power. Huh."

I smirked. Kumo sneezed, rubbing his head against my calves. Get ready, Genkishi, I thought to myself as Tsunayoshi darted forward - propelling himself with incredible force. "That's right," he replied to the illusionist. Thanks to the Mist flames, he gained agility, power, and full on speed. My Mist flames pooling at my feet and my Cloud flames intertwining with them, I smirked once more. Power was delicious.

Smashing his arm into a deflected attack, sword with glove, Genkishi's eyes flickered with slight relief. I bet he's thinking that he's already won, I thought to myself. Noticing a flicker in Tsunayoshi's eyes, I grinned inwardly. Quickly firing a blast of fire, he seemed to have transported from in front of Genkishi to behind him in a split second! Gathering fire in his hand, the Vongola punched upwards, sending the armored illusionist flying in the air.

Slightly changing the angle of the punch, Genkishi was sent flying into the wall. A huge explosion upon the contact of Genkishi and the cement and metal around us, Spanner immediately stood up. "So strong!" he gasped, eyes widening. "Not only has he recovered his flame power, but his maximum strength has gone up significantly."

"Fighting makes a person stronger," I remarked, remembering Kyoya's rigorous teachings to me as a younger child. Kumo grew slightly larger, and his paws were covered with Cloud flames. As was I. I was getting stronger. Perfect, I smirked.

"That's for sure," replied Reborn. "But there's something off."

"Genkishi has lost his motive," I said plainly, looking up at the battle as Spanner turned towards his laptop. Reborn nodded.

"Correct. There's no vividness in his movements. I get the feeling that Genkishi can't concentrate on the fight. It doesn't matter how much strength Tsuna has now, it's just that fact that's off. There's no way that there can be this large of a difference between those two."

Genkishi's body turned rigid, I observed, zooming into the scene to watch Genkishi lying against the inside of the sideways crater that Tsunayoshi made with his punch and force of his body hitting against the wall. His eyes seemed to be different - as if he were reminiscing on a memory or simply having a flashback. His eyes widened and he looked towards the heavens.

"Genkishi! You are _no match_ for my true loyalty!" he yelled viciously, practically screaming. Black clouds surrounded him, completely incasing him in what looked like condensed shadows - if that's even possible, I pondered. When the clouds dispersed, his body was replaced with mere skeletons. Was he taken over?

"Is that an illusion?" asked Reborn.

"I don't think it is," Spanner and I said in unison, looking at each other with nervous eyes. But our expressions were stoic.

Letting out a horrible sounding laugh, the demon floating above us gripped his sword tightly. "I am now invulnerable! Let me dig your eyeballs out!" Shaking his head, Tsunayoshi muttered something. "You overly cheeky boy. All you can do now is talk!" Hurling himself towards him, Tsunayoshi narrowly defended himself with the swipe of the enormous broadsword. His mechanic jumpsuit ripped in multiple places, his chest heaved back and forth as he struggled to breathe.

He quickly whipped his body around and kicked down just as the monster appeared behind him - kicking him square in the skull. Or face, I noted. The body dismantled itself and dodged the attack. With wide eyes, Kumo jumped onto my shoulder, shrinking down to sit on the top of my head curiously. He sneezed as we both watched Tsunayoshi turn around and fire another punch.

"What kind of fight is this?" sighed Spanner, looking up at the scene above us with grief.

"As I thought," analyzed Tsunayoshi. "You're not that much stronger." My ears perking up, I finally realized what he said. He was like Kyoya when he fought - just more angry. Kyoya had the skill to slash down his enemies with his tonfa, but what drove him was the hunger to see the pain and lifelessness in their eyes as they died or passed out. But this was also fueled by anger and irritation, just not as much. Genkishi's, or should I say, the skeleton's tactics seemed to entirely be fueled by controlling his anger. Nodding in understanding, Tsunayoshi had explained these thoughts to the skeleton hovering before him.

Obviously outraged, the demon gave out a roaring laugh. "You think the level I am at now is that after I have released the Hell Ring's power? The real power begins now!" the skeleton roared out, smiling. His teeth glowed to form a bright white light that eventually drowned out the features in his face. Opening his mouth, the ghostly image of a face appeared.

Another skeleton hurled itself towards him. It split into two and morphed into a familiar figure - Yamamoto Takeshi. It grabbed onto Tsuna's collar as more skeletons split off from each other, forming other familiar faces. Gokudera Hayato. The girl who I had found out to be Dokuro Chrome. Grabbing onto his throat, he let out a hacking couch.

"Pull yourself together, Tsuna!" yelled the blonde mechanic. "They're just illusions!"

"I know!" replied Tsunayoshi, raising his hand to shoot them with a blast of flame.

"Ooh," teased the monster. "Is destroying them really alright?" My eyes narrowed as they darted towards the direction of Tsunayoshi's friends and comrades. "These illusions are tied to the lives of your real guardians, you know?" I knit my eyebrows together. That was cruel.

"What?" gasped Tsunayoshi. The remnants of Genkishi sent out two more smaller skeletons, which formed into two toddlers. I looked at them through the goggles. Their names were I-Pin and Lambo - the two children, one a guardian, the other with a hopeful future of fighting martial arts.

"Even though I'd like to say that all the Phantom Knight's words are lies," stated Reborn. "But we have no way of verifying this, the Guardians cannot be contacted. There's nothing we can do."

"Stop!" yelled Tsunayoshi desperately with a grunt. "Let go!"

The monster let out a cry of laughter. "Even if you speak to them, it's _useless_!" he laughed. "This has nothing to do with their willpower! They will just crush you with their strength. If you don't kill them, there's no way you'll be able to break free! Can you kill you comrades." Glancing towards me, the skull narrowed its eyes. "Why aren't you up here?"

I smirked. There was no way he would make me get up there - just _no _way. More skulls popping out from his mouth, more figures were familiar. "Kusakabe-san… Kyoya-nii-sama…" I noted.

"Vongola!" yelled Spanner.

The monster laughed once more. "Such a lovely sight! So how is it? How does it fell to be killed by your won comrades? I want to kill too! At that time, I really wanted to kill and see what would come out of it!" Holding up his sword, he let out another vicious battle cry. "Go to Hell! Die, Vongola! _Now_!"

Kumo jumped from my shoulders then turned towards some invisible figure. He barked, growing larger, and his tail flying around him hectically. Suddenly feeling a bubbling inside of me, everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was clutching Kumo for dear life. I was lying down inside a meadow, against the soft bark of a tree.

I stood up, wearing a white dress. Somehow, this scene felt familiar. "There you are," smiled a man standing before me. His shadow was cast upon me, and Kumo walked up to him, rubbing his head against his kneecap. "Hello there, Kumo."

Kumo barked, then gave a small sneeze. I quickly got up, ready to take out my dagger when needed - the gloves were still on my hands, but in this place, they were daintier. "Who are you?" I questioned.

"It seems that you are a younger version of the younger Hibari," the man remarked with a smile, combing his black gloved hands through his sapphire hair. His heterochromatic eyes looked at me curiously. "Hibari Kimiko, it is pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled, extending out a hand like in America.

I took it cautiously, shaking it. "And you still haven't answered my question," I muttered bluntly, slightly shaken by the fact that he already knew my name.

"I apologize," he smirked. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro."

"And how am I here?" I asked, looking around me. How could I possibly get here from the dank inside of the Millefiore base - especially during the middle of battle? Was I dead? Quickly noticing a Vongola ring on the man's finger, I smirked. "And you know Sawada Tsunayoshi, ne?"

"Hai, hai," he replied with a smirk. "You're like your onii-san."

"But _what _am I doing here?" I persisted, immediately turning my smile into a slight frown of annoyance.

"Simple," he smirked. "Your body went into withdrawal. And besides that fact, I wanted to call somebody who actually is able to process the signals for the 'first path.'"

Under withdrawal, I pondered. Perhaps it's because I have flames built up in me because I've had my ring on for an exceptionally long time. I haven't been fighting, but I've been outputting my flames by thinking of fighting in future battles? "Why would you want to call somebody?" I asked, quickly resolving the other point.

"To tell them information," he said simply. Sitting on a bench that appeared before us, he gestured for me to sit beside him. "And who knew, the sister of that man would be sitting beside me in my paradise."

I wanted to roll my eyes. He couldn't possibly be referring to Kyoya-nii-sama, I thought to myself. "So what did you want to say?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"There comes a battle - even larger than this," he answered. "Byakuran already knows of our plans to attack the base - the setup that the future Vongola Decimo had made." He looked up at me. "And he is looking for his apprentice. I had just found out who _exactly _his apprentice was yesterday. And here you are, sitting beside me." He smirked. "What exactly was your future self thinking, I don't even know."

"Why would he be looking for his apprentice?" I asked. "And besides that fact, how do you know?"

"I have been going in as his assistant," the man identified as Mukuro replied confidently. "And other than that fact, he said that your power had to be put to good use."

"What power?" I asked.

"Unfotunately, I am afraid I do not know," he replied. "Your future self had been gone for quite some time, and hadn't returned yet. But Byakuran seems to be glad." Glancing towards a pocket-watch chained to his jacket, Mukuro stood up. "It seems I shall be off. When you wake up, expect to find yourself in an unfamiliar place."

I shook my head. Indeed, I was in a different place, I noted. I was lying down with my back resting against some sort of glass surrounding us in a tube. My vision still hazy, I could only make out Kyoya-nii-sama. My throat was not, or rather, my whole body was. There were beads of sweat sliding down my neck despite the fact that I was wearing a tank top underneath the thin green fabric of the mechanic's uniform.

"O-onii-sama…" I coughed, feeling the dizziness overcome me once again. I looked down at my hand to find that my ring was gone.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyoya

~ * ~ * ~

There she was. The sister that I had been missing for the past few days. I knelt down beside her, looking at her face up and down. Her eyes heavily lidded, her cheeks were red and she was panting as if she had a fever. Looking down at her hands, I found that they were quivering and she had some sort of scar on her right ring finger. But there was something else - there was a barrier between us. In the "tube" that we were in, there was another compartment-like separator separating Kimiko from the rest of the crowding group of herbivores.

"Resistance is futile," stated a red-haired man standing outside our glass, plastic, and metal prison. "I've taken all your rings and box weapons." He glanced at me. "And that includes Kimiko-san's ring. For betraying the Milliefiore Family, but this will only be temporary. She has been out of battle for quite some time and will be sent back to Byakuran."

"What?" came shouts from various people in the prison. I glanced at my younger sister, she had turned her head so that she was facing me.

"Tasukete…" she muttered breathlessly. (**A/N: Tasukete is Help in Japanese.**)

I looked back at our captor. He's probably using us as a bargaining chip, I thought to myself while glaring at the man. "W-What is going on here?" yelled Kusakabe.

The silver-haired boy, Gokudera Hayato grunted, muttering Sawada Tsunayoshi's name. "Don't mind us!" yelled a lady wearing red goggles. "You must destroy the device!"

Everybody looked towards her - even if it were just a glance. "That's right, Tenth! The white round device!" yelled Gokudera Hayato. "If you destroy that, we might be able to return to the past!"

A timid girl with violet hair looked up shyly. "B-But… Don't…" she muttered. She was quickly yelled at by Gokudera Hayato. Herbivores. They probably don't even know what the device in question even does. I looked back towards my sister. She seemed to be shaking her head.

"Don't…" she muttered. "We'll all perish…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Correct, Kimiko-san," smirked the redhead. "If you destroy this device, the ones to be inconvenienced will be you." Then came a gasp of shock from Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Inside this device are those who disappeared while being switched with you." Turning towards the device, he made an elaborate hand gesture, and it creaked open.

Inside, I saw it - the future versions of people similar to those in the room. It included Kimiko herself. But there was something off. There were weird tattoos that spread from her right palm to her elbow. It just flickered for a bit before disappearing. The same tattoo was on her left ankle up to her knee, and the same thing happened. Slightly puzzled, I glanced at the future me. I smirked. Still a carnivore.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I woke up when somebody nudged my shoulder, and there was some sort of material thrown across my body. "Kimiko-chan…" muttered the voice. "Hurry, put on your ring." I looked up at the person. "Your temperature's rising fast."

I shivered when he placed his hand against my forehead. "S-Shoichi-san…" I muttered, holding out a shaking hand. My eyes feeling heavy again, I leaned my head against the metal behind me. The cool metal band was slid onto my finger, and I felt that a weight was taken off my shoulders. I glanced forward, coughing a bit to see my older brother glaring at the redhead kneeling beside me.

"Get away from her," he snarled at Shoichi, holding his tonfa up readily. "Or I'll bite you to death."

Making a small flame, I coughed more. "D-Don't do that, K-Kimiko-chan!" scolded Shoichi. "You have hardly any strength in the state that you're in." Ignoring him, I pressed it loosely into the box strapped to my hip. It glowed, and Kumo appeared after the light dispersed. Sitting on my lap, he whimpered as he licked my hand.

"It's okay…" I smiled at him. Suddenly, there was the almost silent whir of a machine.

"You have been most entertaining," came a voice. Kumo jumped up, staring at the center of the room - wagging his tail. Suddenly, the blurry concentrated light turned into what looked like a man with white hair and violet eyes. He was wearing the Milliefiore uniform.

"B-Byakuran-san!" gasped Shoichi, running up beside Tsunayoshi.

"This pre-game battle had a very important purpose, you know. Like you've shown me the true abilities of the Vongola's most powerful squad. And Shou-chan's desperate act of trying to lie to me." The man chuckled a bit before turning to me. "And what do we have here? My _apprentice_ defying against me?" He snickered and blinked. "Well, it's no matter, you did not know about what the Vongola family _did _to you in the first place. So I expect you to come back to me, ne, Kimiko-chan~?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" yelled Shoichi in my defense. "And… T-Then… You mean-"

"Yup," came the man's voice again. "Busted~" Shoichi's face paled. "Indeed, you managed to carry out your plans very well, Shou-chan. I didn't expect for you to join forces with the Vongola in this manner, but I knew you would become my enemy sooner or later." He turned towards me with a slight smirk before turning back towards Shoichi. "Because, Shou-chan, you have always looked at my plans and actions with disapproval. Since a long time ago~"

"B-But!" protested Shoichi. "What you're doing is wrong!"

"See?" pointed out the man known as Byakuran. "Well, whatever makes you happy. You'll soon see who's in the right and wrong. But, Shou-chan, you really like living on the edge, don't you? The Vongola Decimo is still a greenhorn. Yet, you've cast your fate in with him. To tell you the truth, it's all too easy for me to continue the battle without the break, and crush the Vongola completely. But, I've been having so much fun so far! Plus, being betrayed by my most trusted aide… That had to have some effect on my pride as a leader, right? That's why, I thought it's time we've had a proper match. An official trial of strength between the Vongola family under Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's command and my Millefiore family. Of course, the trinsette will be at stake and the time is just right too. A farewell party to bid Shou-chan and this old world goodbye, and a ceremony to celebrate the new world~"

Everybody's eyes seemed to be wide, I noted, getting up with all my strength. "Byakuran-san!" yelled Shoichi once again. "Please consider your current situation. Do you think that it'd be that easy?"

"Why so excited, Shou-chan?"

"You sent five of the six Funeral Wreaths into battle. Four in the Melone Base in Japan and one in Italy. You have lost five of the seven Mare Ring holders. Now, you're a bird who has lost it's wings."

"Yup~" smiled Byakuran. I narrowed my eyes. It was fake. He glanced towards me. "It seems that Kimiko-chan has caught on~"

"W-What?" gasped Shoichi, turning towards me. "What do you mean?"

"They're fakes," I said plainly, regaining my strength slowly. I pulled on my goggles and turned them on. "Those Mare Rings, they weren't the real ones." Byakuran looked at me approvingly.

"You should come back to me, Kimiko-chan~" I shook my head, and he smirked as Shoichi's ring crumbled and hit the ground with a clatter and Shoichi gave a yelp of surprise. "Of course they're fake. They're beautiful Rank A stones, but the ones involved with the trinsette are a lot more special than that~"

"But…" muttered Shoichi.

"Sorry, Shou-chan. I've actually assembled another group in secret. I thought that if you met them directly, Shou-chan, the excitement would be too much for you. But now, there's no need to hide them any longer. Let me introduce you to them." He smirked. "There was also another ring that was unique." He glanced at me for what seemed like the millionth time. He held up a ring. "This is Kimiko-chan's true ring that she had during her time as my apprentice~" It was a butterfly, I thought to myself, staring at it. The middle was a single egg shaped stone - the color was a mix between indigo and purple. But the wings were different - one purple and silver, and the other was indigo and silver. "I'm glad I switched it~ But now, let's introduce some people." A screen appeared. "They are the true Millefiore Family's six guardians."

Kumo glanced at me and sneezed, fright in his eyes. "What is it, Kumo-kun?" I asked.

Byakuran smirked. "Kumo knows these guardians, _very well_. And your future self does also. _Very _well."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, I tried writing more~ :]  
And I hope that you guys liked it.  
With the next part, I hope to add more Kimiko + Yamamoto-ness. 8D**

**And, please, review! :]  
I like reading your reviews, it keeps me motivated. :]  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ;D **


	13. Omake: Training Day

_A/N: I know this isn't a real chapter. I'm working on the next chapter right now~ But I had to do homework. So, to distract my mind between the different subjects of schooling I'm working on, here's a short omake for you readers~ _

_By the way, Kimiko is her TYL! self in this. So, that would make her twenty-three?_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore:  
_Omake 2: Training Day_**

I sighed, kicking my legs back and forth, a red lollypop stuck in my mouth. my swords were in my hands, the handles pressed against the ledge I was sitting on. Today was a day like any other, Spanner had wanted to test out a new combat robot that he had assembled. The Millefiore blazer hanging from my shoulders, I groaned.

"Spanner-kun?" I questioned aloud, hopping down from the ledge, only to sense something come into my range of combat. I jumped up, flipping over the head of the device. Spanner had firmly told me that box weapons weren't allowed, and I had to rely on only my twin short swords and my kanto dagger.

Noticing a tuff of blonde hair from the left, I ducked down to doge a swipe of the prototype mosca's thin arm. He was trying to develop some sort of android that still packed the power of the mosca, but could be disguised as a soldier. "Hai?" he replied, practicing his Japanese. We were in Italy, and he was due for a visit in Japan to check on the mechanical aspects of the headquarters there. I had persuaded Byakuran to let me stay in Italy - I had _ran away _for a reason.

"Can I just slash its head off?" I growled, flipping over my attacker once again, spitting out the lollypop. This was the time to get serious. "_Please_?"

He smirked, pressing some buttons on his controller. To me, it looked like a video game. "No," he replied, pressing the top button and adjusting the joystick. I quickly directed my attention to the robot as it held up a gun to my head. I quickly ducked and knocked its arm with the dull edge of one of my blades, twirling it around my hand to hit the joint. There was a small spark. "Don't break it!"

"Then what's the point of this?" I grumbled, getting more aggravated by the second. "I will bite it to its mechanical death." I turned towards him with a glare, I smiled slightly. "Please~ Spanner-kun~?"

He tensed slightly, noticing my temper rising. "Fine," he smirked. "I was just setting up the basic controls." Pressing a button, he tossed the controller aside. I turned forward and watched as the robot took out twin short swords and faced towards me. I grinned. "Don't blame me when you get slaughtered." I smirked. He was testing me.

Let's test something, I thought to myself. Let'd do a move that I usually do. I lunged forward, swiping the sword at its feet. Hearing a creak of metal, I rolled underneath its arm before it brought the sword down on me. Pulling it out of the ground, I grinned as I saw another spark. "You programed it to know what moves I do?" I queried of the blonde mechanic, lunging forward and flicking out my dagger to cut another wire. I quickly stowed it back into my sleeve.

He grinned. "Of course, Kimiko-chan."

Then get ready for this, I thought to myself as I lunged forward. I swiped with my sword, meeting metal at my right side. I pushed the robot and rolled underneath its legs, quickly jumping up and slashing down. My attack was parried easily. I narrowed my eyes - I've only used that move _twice _on the battlefield. How did it know now?

"I remembered all your powerful and quickest moves," answered Spanner with slight arrogance in his voice. Groaning inwardly, I ran forward. The robot began running.

"Onii-sama," I whispered to myself. "Hope you remember this." I pushed off its head, quickly jamming my dagger in the back of the neck.

As I landed, I twirled both swords rigorously around my hands, briefly cutting at the joints of the arms. And when my feet finally touched the ground, I jammed both swords into the back of the robot. I grinned as I brushed my left foot back, shoving the small knife hidden in the sole of my shoe into the inner thigh of the android.

More sparks, I grinned as Spanner only stared at me. "That was expected," he muttered. "That's the third prototype this week."

I grinned as he tossed me one of the spanner lollypops. Giggling at the pun, I tore off the wrapper, stuffing it into my pocket as I placed the cavity on a stick into my mouth. Relishing in the sweetness, I hopped over to him, tapping my toe on the ground to make the concealed knife hide back in its regular spot.

"When's the next robot due?"

"Tomorrow?"

I grinned. "Are you really going to put these out in battle?"

He nodded. "Perhaps in the future. Or perhaps not." He smiled. "You're talking more now."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Sugar is awesome! If I don't eat it, then… Then I'll…" I couldn't say that I would turn into the infamous Hibari Kyoya - nobody knows that secret. Nobody knows that I have an older brother who's a part of the _Vongola _of all people.

"Then you'll…?" he questioned, hoping for me to continue.

"I'll be more vicious," I smirked in the same manner that he did. Spanner's shoulders tensed for a split-second before relaxing once again.

"I wonder who you get that from." You'll never know, I thought to myself with an inward cheshire grin.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope to have the new chapter posted on Wednesday, and if not, Thursday.  
And remember, Beta requests are still open~ ;]  
So if you wanna help contribute to this story, I would be very greatful if you sent me a PM.  
And if I learn how to figure out the Beta Reader system. **

**Also, I have a Lunaescence account. I don't have anything posted yet, for now.  
But I hope to respond to challenges and the works - maybe.  
It's the same name as my blog: bottlingfireflies.  
Just to let you guys know~**

**And, review? xD**

_Kimiko: You're just trying to fill in a chapter, aren't you Author-sama?  
Author: No! I'm not! I just got an idea after reading something about androids and Bio… Bio-somethin!  
Kimiko: Sure~ I believe you. For now. *holds up swords* Remember to tell the truth from now on, okay~?  
__Author: I am telling the truth!  
__Kimiko: Then let's ask the reviewers. What would you guys think of Spanner-kun making mosca that were like… Like androids?  
Author: Please send a review with your answers, and tips about this story - if you want to at least. *smiles*_


	14. A Slight Twist to Kimiko's Training

_A/N: If you've read my blog, you'll see that I've gotten my laptop back~ And if you haven't read my blog… Then you'll see that I sent it to Apple, and I didn't get it back until today. So that's why I didn't post the chapter - even thought I had it ready on that date. *facepalms*_

_Other than that, I added something that was requested by my cousin. Some sort of twist to the story~ And the romance will commence during the Choice battle when Yama-kun had Kimiko-chan meet up… *smirks* You'll get more of what I said here later._

_Now, commence the reading! 8DD_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 13**

Kumo immediately barked at the screen when a man with red hair showed up. He was bathing in what looked like lava - smiling and reclining against the dirt casually. I grimaced inwardly. It looked like something out of a horror movie, no, a horror _novel _filled with nightmarish images straight from the corrupted mind of its author. Byakuran smirked.

"He gave up his hometown for me~" he narrated childishly.

"H-How…" I muttered to myself with Kumo still barking at the screen. Byakuran turned towers the, now medium sized, arctic fox.

"I didn't think that just showing his loyalty to me would consist of destroying his village - including the villagers that brought him up," sighed Byakuran. He turned towards Kumo. "Ah~ You remember him, don't you Kumo-kun?" Kumo barked angrily. "He's sorry for the way that he treated my apprentice's dog for just that one week - as _target practice_."

"He's bathing in lava…" muttered somebody in the room.

"Yup~ Now you guys understand the unique powers of the real six funeral wreaths. Besides this, they had five thousand subordinates. And in addition to that, one hundred A-level soldiers." On the screen showed an organized group of men - all wearing the Millefiore uniform proudly. With a remark from Spanner, I coughed touching my forehead. The fever seems to have gone down, I noted to myself.

"The match," yelled Shoichi. "What were you planning?!"

"Oh yeah~" replied Byakuran. "Do you still remember the game of 'Choice?'" Shoichi's eyes widened, and he glanced at me. Kumo's ears perked up, and he looked at me knowingly. "I am planning to make it real. Deteails will be informed in ten days. I won't be moving during that, so please rest properly." He smiled and turned towards me. "And Kimiko-chan might be coming with me…" he muttered darkly, rubbing the band of my future self's past ring.

"After we see such a monster, how could we rest properly?" demanded Reborn, glaring daggers at the white haired adversary.

"Oh," muttered Byakuran thoughtfully. "You are the Arcobaleno Reborn. I really want to talk to you more, but you all can't escape." With a few surprised gasps, Byakuran chuckled to himself. "The base you are currently in is going to disappear."

"Disappear?" all of us gasped in surprised. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"To be accurate, it's because of the super ring transmission moving."

"Wait," muttered Spanner. "The teleportation using ring flames is completed?"

"Nope," replied the Millefiore leader. "Unfortunately, it's not fully completed. It only works with the object with such flame. It's because it needs lots of time and powers, so in a lifetime, you might not see it just once. So, see you ten days later~"

There were several screams from the people across the room, feeling a weird tingling sensation in me, I winced. Trying to get up, my legs buckled beneath me. I glanced to my right, squinting through the blinding light. Kumo was beside me - in his full form. His paws and tail were bright cloud flames, and his collar was emitting a shroud of mist flames around it. He quickly jumped to me, standing in front of me protectively.

Everybody else was slowly materializing. "Onii-sama! Sawada! Yamamoto! Gokudera!" I yelled. I they glanced at me, and ran towards me, calling out my name. Kyoya reached me and brought out his hand quickly.

I reached out, and before I knew it, I was in a room sitting on a sofa with a bowl of marshmallows on the coffee table before me. "Why hello there, Kimiko-chan~" said a familiar voice. Turning to my left, I found that Kumo was licking the hand of the speaker that was smiling at me cheerfully.

"Byakuran-san," I muttered, coughing.

~ * ~ * ~

Gokudera

~ * ~ * ~

All of us could only stare at the abyss several feet away from us. Hibari was standing on the edge with his hand stretched out to where Kimiko should've been. She was on the other side of the line carved out by the transport machine. "S-She's gone," I muttered.

"And Melone Base is also gone!" yelled the Juudaime. "To think that there is something like that! It really is teleport… But how come we were left here?"

"Because he came here with the Sun Vongola ring…" muttered the redheaded megane. (**A/N: x] Shoutout to Luna~ I love that word. HAHA.**)

"Where is this place to the extreme?" yelled Ryohei. Both Tsuna and I looked at him with disbelief.

"The one from ten years ago!" yelled Tsuna.

"We didn't send him here because once he comes here, the Vongola rings have gathered. When it's gathered, the rings create a force filled that protects us and the system!" explained Shoichi. "But wait…" He made a head count of the people in the room. "Kimiko-chan… Where was she sitting?"

I pointed to a place were a pillar should've been. "She was outside the forcefield," I muttered, quickly making the realization. HIbari was standing before that certain spot, quickly muttering something then resting against the wall.

"You expected this?" asked Reborn. "I could guess a little of what Byakuran-san wants to do… But I wasn't expecting Kimiko-chan to be teleported."

"Onii-chan!" yelled Tsuna to the new member to the group.

"Sawada! You're still alive?" yelled Ryohei. "You guys disappeared, I was worried!"

"Huh?" muttered Tsuna, tilting his head slightly.

"We will explain to you later," stated Hibari's right hand man. "There is no doubt that Sasagawa and the Sun Ring coming here is a valuable fact. But the situation is no good… Stronger than the previous Funeral Wreaths… How would we fight with the powers we have now?"

"Then we just have to do it rough," Yamamoto replied quickly, and cheerfully - as usual.

"Y-Yamamoto!" yelled Tsuna. "Since when were you…?"

"Making people worry," I muttered under my breath. But he does have a point. We don't have enough forces - or skill - against the new Funeral Wreaths. Besides that fact, we have a member to the enemy.

"But to think normally, it is a battle with no strategy," analyzed Spanner.

"What did you say?" I yelled at him.

"Spanner is right!" stated Reborn.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"That's right…" muttered Tsuna sadly.

"No!" yelled Shoichi. "We can do it!" All of us looked at him with hope. I felt my eyes widen. "It's because of that, you guys get through all of this. The you that is grown can definitely match them. We are not just purely making it hard for you guys… That level was predicted. Now we will pass it to you guys!"

With a large mechanical creak, the door to the white vault before us opened. It shone like some sort of spotlight against Shoichi's back as he made his speech. "The center of the system opened!" yelled Tsuna with slight shock and surprise. I quirked an eyebrow curiously. What could possibly be inside this time?

"Accept it with your heart!" yelled Shoichi triumphantly. "The powers granted by the guardians in this era!" Flames shot towards us. Seeing a fireball firing straight for my had, I held my hand up, catching the object easily.

I grit my teeth, the object floating in my hands surrounded by Storm flames. On the box was the Vongola crest. "Vongola ring boxes?" I gasped, staring at the object with interest.

"This is what this era's Tenth Vongola has entrusted to you all. The 'Vongola Boxes!'" announced Shoichi. I noticed him turn around and put a small box in his pockets.

~ * ~ * ~

Shoichi

~* ~ * ~

"I'm sorry Kimiko-chan," I muttered, briefly looking up at the machine while the younger version of the guardians conversed about their boxes. Feeling the box in my pocket, I looked up at the hologram of the future version of the younger Hibari.

Her box wasn't a Vongola box, as a matter of fact, it was completely something else. I looked up at the hologram, seeing the tattoos on right arm and left leg flicker. I looked down to the box hidden by my clothing. Luckily, Byakuran won't discover that Kimiko's true power in this dimension is missing. Looking up quickly, I counted the number of boxes that she had. She had Kumo's box, the box for her twin short swords, and her box for flame propulsion.

"What is this yellow box, to the extreme?!" I heard the younger version of the Sun Guardian yell to the heavens. I chuckled slightly. Such enthusiasm.

"We will explain that to you later," I replied to the teenage boy's question. Spanner glanced at me.

"What's that in your pocket?" he asked.

I looked to my left and right before flashing the small box in my pocket. It was dark violet with a metal frame, but had intricate designs in white, silver, and indigo. "This," I muttered quietly.

His eyes widened. "Kimiko-chan's box…" he muttered. "That's the only one that I've ever seen her use. Her other boxes were usually used as backup, or for sneak attacks… How come you have it…?"

"The future Kimiko told me to give it to her younger self," I gestured towards the young Vongola guardians. "when the situation came to be like this."

Suddenly, there was a yell. "You little bastards! Are you all still alive?" came a piercing voice that echoed throughout the cavern carved out by the flame transport system. Tsuna clutched his ears with a grimace, his eye twitching.

"He's too scary!" he yelled. "Just connect him now! Just be mindful of the volume on the headphones!"

"Squalo!" answered Yamamoto with a hand to his earpiece.

"You're too damn loud!" yelled Gokudera.

Spanner walked up to Tsunayoshi and connected it his to his laptop. Quickly typing something into the command window, an audio feed was found.

"_Listen up! At this time, we, as the Vongola, are together in this! So as for you little brats…_" There was the sound of something crumbling quickly taking over the feed. "_You asshole_!" yelled the man who had been speaking previously.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_" came another voice.

"T-This voice…" muttered Tsuna with shock.

"_Have you become a little less immature yet? Show me that in ten days time… That the Vongola will be the strongest!_" There was slight static.

"_And tell Hibari Kimiko that she owes me a new set of knives… Shishishisi~" _said yet another voice. Suddenly, there was a beep.

"They cut us off!" yelled Yamamoto.

~ * ~ * ~

Fran

~ * ~ * ~

"Ah, ah…" I muttered. "He broke the wireless already." I yawned, adjusting the enormous frog hat on my head. You learn something new every day, I thought to myself, remembering my master's teachings. Kimiko had been a part of the Millefiore before she was a part of the Varia. That explains _a lot _of things.

~ * ~ * ~

Kimiko

~ * ~ * ~

I glared at the marshmallow that the white-haired leader held in front of me. "Want one?" he asked cheerfully, pointing to the bowl with it before popping it into his mouth.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, Kumo taking my side once he realized that I was against the man who was supposed to be my "master."

"Why, Kimiko-chan," he smirked. "It's time to resume your training, so you can fight _against _the Vongola."

I narrowed my eyes. "I will _never _do that."

"Don't you know what they did to you that made you leave?" he asked with a smirking tone. I heard my heartbeat in my ears. He knows. He really knows the answer to that question, I assured myself.

"What did they do?" I asked curiously, looking at him warily as Kumo shrunk and hopped onto my lap. Byakuran opened a drawer and placed a bowl of dog treats onto his desk.

"Kumo is as hungry as always~ I'm happy that I helped you in creating his box," he smiled, changing the topic. "He has the exact mannerisms on how a pet _should _act." He pet the small fox as it chewed on the marshmallow shaped dog treats.

"Don't change the topic," I stated flatly, finally submitting myself to taking a marshmallow from the bowl. I popped it into my mouth, feeling the seriousness about fighting slowly withering away to the delectable sugary treat.

"Your eyes have a different story~" smirked Byakuran, noticing that I was inwardly relishing the sugary treat without my outward expression not faltering from seriousness. "But I will tell you. If you agree to become my apprentice once again."

I narrowed my eyes. "I will _not_ fight against the Vongola."

"Fine," he smirked. Suddenly, there was a glint in his eyes. "You will not fight if you are not chosen in the Choice battle. But, if you are, you must fight. Understand?"

Feeling this was the only good option I would get from him, I nodded. With the third marshmallow, I had returned to my cheerful self. I nodded with enthusiasm, popping another treat into my mouth. I put my goggles on my forehead, blinking to adjust my eyes to the blinding light shining over his desk.

"Now first," he smiled. "We have to get you into your old apprentice garments~" He gestured towards a door. "Place on your goggles, it probably still has a map of this place."

I put on my goggles and he was right. In the upper left corner of my vision was the words, "Byakuran's Office." I waved and made my way towards what was my old room. Kumo also lead me towards the room, running ahead and barking at turns. Finally, I found myself towards a black door with violet carvings.

I opened the door to find myself in a room similar to Byakuran's room. Standing from the doorway, there was a small bed to my left. Beside it was a screen decorated with koi fish - light filtered through it from the window behind it. Closer to me from the left was a sitting area with two couches and a glass coffee table. I looked to my right to see a miniature kitchen. Kumo was already making himself comfortable on a pedestal eating dog treats.

Beyond that was a door. Probably the bathroom, I thought to myself. Running up to the other door, I opened it to find myself in yet _another _room. It looked to be a training area. There was a screen for a changing area and a rack of clothes hanging from the ceiling. On a pillow laying on a low table was a shiny object.

I walked up to it and picked it up - a ring. I stuffed the ring currently on my finger into my pocket and slid it on - some sort of nostalgic feeling filling my senses. I placed the previous ring on the pillow, also taking out the Varia ring and placing it beside it gingerly. I lit my flame, stuffing it into the box with my twin swords. I twirled them was they landed in my hands, holding them in front of me firmly.

The swords were lighter, but after testing it on a small pole of wood to a side of the room, I smirked darkly. I narrowed my eyes and let one corner of my lip turn upwards into a half-smile. The cut was cleaner than before. And sharper. "Regenerate it with mist flames," came a voice. I quickly turned around and threw my dagger towards the intruder to see Byakuran with his head tilted away from the weapon protruding out of the wall.

"Kimiko-chan, have you tried using your illusions yet?" he asked.

"Breifly," I replied, slashing at the wood again. I smirked as it made another crisp cut. And other than that, there was hardly any sound. This would be good for the disciplinary committee, I thought to myself, my brother's mentality slowly getting to me.

"Then that's the first thing we will practice," he smiled. He looked at me with a pout. "Change into your training clothes - I don't want to ruin the uniform."

He quickly made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I tossed my swords into the air after twirling them around my hands. They made themselves back into their box as I ran towards the clothing rack. Picking the rack that had "Training Clothing" written on the label, I sighed.

Standing before the mirror in my new clothes, I twirled. A purple tank top. Loose white shorts with black cuffs at the end. Fitting black boots with a white rim at the top. The bottoms of the boots were like jazz shoes - except with a different type of rubber. It was quiet, but still sturdy. And to top it off, a long black jacket that split into two coattails. I buttoned the first button and walked out of the changing area, only to quickly dodge a bright white light.

Byakuran smirked. "Let's get started, ne~?" I took a deep breath and faced him. It's all to get stronger.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm scared for her training. **

**But Byakuran's attack is hilarious - the "White Finger!" I fell off my chair laughing when I read that manga chapter. And during the choice battle, I plan to have a scene between Yamamoto and Kimiko. Realistically, I'm going to have their relationship go slow-ish - there's no way that I'm gonna write something like the following:**

_"Yamamoto," I sighed, feeling a blush on my cheeks at the realization. "I love you!" _

_He looked at me with a grin on his face. "I've felt the same ever since-_

**No way is that going to happen. ^^;  
And the tattoo thing… I'm debating wether or not to have the younger Kimiko use that power~ ;D  
Review with your thoughts, questions, etc! :D**

_Kimiko: Why am I with Byakuran?  
Author: Because… I got a request from somebody and I thought it was interesting…  
Kimiko: But couldn't I have just stayed with everybody else?  
Author: You could have but-  
__Kyoya: I'll bite you to death if you don't have a reason why you took my sister to that __**monster**__.  
Author: Dang it.  
Kyoya: *holds up tonfa*  
Author: W-Wait! I got a suggestion!  
Kyoya: From who? Your life is on the line. *smirks*  
Kimiko: *holds up swords and smirks* I think you should tell us.  
Byakuran: *shields author unintentionally* Kimiko-chan! My apprentice!  
Kimiko & Kyoya: I will bite you to death!  
Author: I need powers! Review so I get strength to take on… *dramatic music* The Hibari Sibilings  
Kyoya: *smirks* You're turning into a carnivore.  
Kimiko: We can discuss that after we bite Author-sama to death.  
Author: Ahhh!  
Byakuran: It seems that I am intruding on something~  
Author: Help!_


	15. Knowing the Enemy In Depth Part 1

_A/N: I thought that I uploaded this already… That's weird… Ah well… ^^;_

_I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! It's not really a part of the plot because they really don't feature it in the manga or anime until towards the end… So I smutted it slightly because I had a dream about this story… XD_

_Well then! ONWARDS! 8D_

_

* * *

_

**Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore: Chapter 14**

I really had to escape, I chanted in my head as I wrapped up my wounds. Looking around me, I saw several windows. I heaved a sigh, knowing that those routes weren't my door to freedom. We were in a _skyscraper - _windows won't be helping. The only choice was to commit suicide, or climb through the air conditioning vents. Suddenly, an image came to me. Rokudo Mukuro. That's it, I thought to myself. Illusions.

"Kimiko-chan~" rang a voice in my ears. _Great_, I thought to myself. It's him. "Ready?"

I groaned inwardly. I pulled on my goggles, taking out my swords. Kumo sat in the corner, eyeing me with pity. "Hai," I replied, holding my weapons of choice in front of me.

Smirking, he pointed at me. "White finger!" he yelled aloud.

As soon as his muscle had twitched, I had ducked and rolled - barely saving my life. If only I knew more of Kumo's moves. I only knew two of them! "Cloak!" I yelled to the arctic fox. Byakuran closed his eyes.

This should help me, I thought to myself. "You only have to get one cut on me, then the training session is over," reminded the white-haired man.

Running on my toes, I made my way lightly towards the Millefiore leader. He smirked, holding a block of wood up to my slash. I groaned. How does he know where I am? Flipping over his head, I whipped out my tanto to slash his neck. He quickly brought his arm around and punched my arm, the tanto dropping out of my grasp. Opening his eyes, the mafia boss smirked.

Groaning at one of my cuts reopening, I ran to the side to dodge another light attack. Damn that marshmallow-loving man. An attack coming towards me, and nowhere to run, I held up my twin swords and flared my cloud flames. Hardening them as much as I could to form some sort of shield, I was knocked backwards into the wall. My eyes drifted towards the glint of metal on the floor - my tanto. Running up to him again, I flared my cloud flames around me and slashed at him. I grinned - a drop of blood hit his blazer.

"Kumo," I called. The fox immediately understood, and my "cloak" disappeared to reveal myself to the man standing before me. He smirked.

"Your future self was better…" he whispered lightly. "Ah well~ Training again in two hours."

Once he left the room, I winced, hugging myself in pain. Kumo ran up to me, licking my arms. Then I sensed it. Holding my swords so that one was in front of me, and the other was behind me, my eyes slid from side to side. I shut my eyes. There! Twirling my left sword around my wrist, I brought my right around and held it up. "Reveal yourself," I demanded coldly, my voice monotone.

"Hibari Kimiko," whispered a familiar voice.

Then I was once again in that scene with rolling fields and a glistening lake under the summer or spring sun. I couldn't tell - I wasn't the one who had created this "universe." Sitting before me under a tree was none other than the blue-haired illusionist. "Rokudo Mukuro," I replied, sitting in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently trapped in the Millefiore," he admitted, standing up. "You will see me as Byakuran's assistant - just refer to me as Leonardo-san." I nodded, taking in the directions. "Want to get out of this place?"

I pouted a bit. "I want to," I muttered. "But if I do… Byakuran will surely notice. And I'm not sure how long our current 'alliance' with one another will last." A thought came up in my head. "Do you happen to know what happened between me and the Vongola?"

The man standing before me shrugged. "Not that I know of." I smirked, my eyes looking straight into his heterochromic eyes. He knows something that he doesn't want to tell me.

"What happened before I started working for the mafia? Do you know?" I persisted, getting slightly annoyed with his antics.

"That is something for a different time," he smirked. "Jaa-ne~"

With that, I found myself in my bed with a wet towelette on my forehead. Setting a folder on the coffee table was a man with jet black hair and onyx eyes that mirrored my own. He could pass for my brother - except that his eyes were too innocent for his own good. He turned around and smiled pleasantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I sat up from the bed and scratched my forehead. I nodded as he handed me a class of water.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously, a part of me already knowing the answer.

He bowed. "Sorry," he muttered. Standing back up, he smiled. "My name is Leonardo Lippi."

"Ah," I muttered. "Lippi-san, what happened?" So this is Mukuro?

"I went in to deliver some papers that Byakuran-sama told me to give to you," he replied. "But I heard barking from the training room. Kumo-kun ran up up to me and lead me to you." I nodded, getting up and sitting on the couch. "Well, I must be going. Later, Hizuko-sama."

I yawned, opening the packet of papers. A letter?

"_Please re-introduce yourself to the Funeral Wreaths. _

_They are probably training in the basement. _

_B5 Room 2700 _(**A/N: Haha. That number is Tsuna x Enma, with Tsu-kun seme. ROFL… Back to the story… XD;;**)

_Enter in code 1324537 on elevator and door._

_Have your weapons prepared, just in case._"

Narrowing my eyes, and feeling one side of my lip turn upwards in a smirk, I took out my twin swords and twirled them casually as I made my way towards the elevator. It was down the hall from my room. Entering in my name, I also entered in the code in the note. It opened with a beep and I slipped in just as the doors shut. I pressed the button with the floor number and clutched onto the rail as an immense force was pushed against my body.

The elevator yanking to a stop, I clutched the railing as the doors opened. I ran out, scared of the risk of being pushed up against a wall again and looked at the nameplates on the doors. "Two thousand seven hundred," I chanted as I scanned the golden plates screwed into the white doors. Finally, I found it.

Pressing the code into the keypad, the door clicked. I opened it and barely dodged a chair being thrown at the door. My shoulders turned rigid as I whipped my head towards the attacker. It was a man with red hair. "Kimiko-chan?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. He was with several other people. "Is that really you?"

I nodded. "And… who are you?" I queried of him, cocking my head.

He let out a booming laugh. "You're you're younger self," he laughed. Turning towards me once more, he let out a cocky smile. "I'm Zakuro - holder of the Storm Mare Ring." He smirked as I nodded my head uneasily.

He stood mostly on his left leg - an easy place for me to slash my sword would be that knee. His eyes were also slightly glazed, and there was a crease mark above his eyebrow. Did he have mood swings? Some stubble still remained on his chin along with the small strands of hair were sticking to his face. He smirked.

"Miko-chan~!" squealed a voice. "And Kumo-kun!" A girl with large blue eyes and gemstones in her hair ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Still clutching my shoulders, she pulled back and let out a smile. "You haven't changed much in height~ And you and Kumo are as cute as ever!"

"Remember," smirked Zakuro. "Kimiko-san doesn't like childish actions like yours. Act your age."

The girls eyes turned a shade darker as she knitted her eyebrows. "Shut up, Zakuro!" Kumo peeked from around my leg and grew in size. Mist and cloud flames floating around the animal, he quickly glommed the blue-haired girl to the ground. "Kumo-kun~!"

"Ah," said another voice cooly. A man got up from a sleek, modern white couch. "Welcome back, Kimiko-sama." I nodded my head at the, seemingly only man with a decent disposition, and walked over to the couch. He bowed as I sat beside him. "I'm Kikyo."

"And you're all the… Funeral Wreaths?" I asked them all, looking around the room. There were two other people, but they probably didn't feel like talking, so I let them be. I held up the note from Byakuran. "The one that Byakuran-sama told me to meet?"

They smiled. "You left us for a while, well… I guess your future self did… So I think we shouldn't blame you for that," smiled Kikyo. I narrowed my eyes slightly. His eyes looked kind at face value, but there was something off. The slight smirk? I nodded in my head. No, it was his irises. They seemed to be constantly plotting, and he also looked loyal to his beloved leader. Maybe that's why he's always calm, I pondered.

Then I felt it - a feeling in my gut. I turned my head to the left to see a man standing in the shadows. There was a demonic mask on his face. He tilted his head upwards, so I stared into the black voids in the eyeholes. The people in the room gave it no notice. Then there was something else. A man with long green hair - he was clutching a ripped toy rabbit tightly.

Kumo ran up to the man and nodded its head. The man nodded his head in reply and looked at me. With my goggles pulled on, I already knew his name. "Hello there," I began. "Daisy-san."

"K-Kimiko-sama," I heard the man say before turning back towards his rabbit. Kumo ran back to me and looked into my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"_Let's go_," echoed in my head. Confused, I raised an eyebrow. I wonder what that was, I thought to myself. "_These people are bad - your future self knows. Don't worry, it's me, Kumo._" My eyes widened. How could my _box animal_ be talking to me? "_We're connected because your future self put in a part of her DNA. It's starting to work now because the feature is being relinked to be connected with you_."

"Are you okay, Kimiko-chan~?" came a familiar voice. I whipped my head around.

"Byakuran-sama," I regarded him. "Why exactly do you want me here?" Suddenly, I sensed something. Quickly ducking and taking out my twin short swords from my ring box, I ducked to the ground and held the swords in front of me. "It's training time~"

Turning to the left, Kikyo was twirling a flower in his finger. "If Byakuran wants us to do it--"

"Then we shall," finished Bluebell. She threw several seashells from a box and threw them at me. The goggles quickly analyzed them.

_Bluebell - Notes:_

_She can use explosive shells from a box - can grow in size. Make a cloud shield with sharp ends and slash and defend._

_More attacks will appear later when seen. _

I silently thanked my future self in my head and did exactly as the goggles had on the screen. Quickly enlarging my flames, I hardened them and held up the makeshift shield. The shell exploded upon contact. Noticing a flower being thrown at me from behind, I twirled around and slashed at it with my sword.

"Not bad~" smiled Byakuran, taking a seat on the couch. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

I wonder what the Vongola are doing, I thought to myself, glaring at Kikyo and Bluebell. Stepping backwards, there was an immediate burning sensation on my arm. I ran forward and glanced at my right arm - it was sightly burnt. I closed my eyes. There it was - a very faint aura of flames that were flickering against my "cloud radar."

I opened my eyes and jumped to the left, quickly changing the mode on my goggles from informative to battle mode. "Mass of flames to your left," the electronic voice recited. "Class: Storm Flames. Purity rate is estimated at around eighty-five percent."

That's what it was, I told myself, quickly getting up off the ground and opening my third box. The anklets and bangles appearing on the respective limbs of my body, I soared up into the air. "You can't do that~" smirked Byakuran. Well, I think he smirked it.

"All is fair in love and war," I recited in English, remembering a quote I learned in America. With that, I flew up into the skylight, finding a small ledge that hid me from the view below. I landed and sat down, resting my back against the wall. I'm sorry Kyoya, I told myself in my head. I'm sorry for leaving to be with the enemy. I'm probably a herbivore now, I groaned inwardly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really want to start the romance stuffs. *pouts***

**I'm also deciding wether to do the inheritance arc…  
But it'll probably be done by the time I reach it. Because I write extremely slow now… ^^; And, I really want to see Enmaa~ x]  
Has that guy built up a fanbase yet? Because he's just awesome…**

**Well then. Please R&R! :]**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta? XD Send me a PM if you're interested… :P**

**Thank you for Reading! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody! Firstly, I just wanted to apologize to everybody for not updating in an extremely long time - I really do not have any excuses for my actions. But I just wanted to say that I will be rewriting every single one of the chapters to this story.

- Michelle


End file.
